The Mistake
by binhereb4
Summary: Can't say too much here as it will give away the surprise. Surfice to say set in time frame before Gillians divorce. Not based on any particular episode but possible ref's to Pilot.
1. Chapter 1

**Here we go again folks – the start of another story where I have no real idea of the outcome, nor the amount of chapters (not a disciplined writer me!) The idea just popped into my head, it amused me, so I started typing……PLEEEZZZ let me know how you feel about this one……**

**Note: Still don't Lie to Me or any part thereof….**

* * *

_**The Mistake**_

**Cal had just managed to manoeuvre himself out of the arms of the woman in his bed without waking her.**

**Now he stood by the doorway just staring at her curves and sensuous skin coiled in the bed sheets. **

**Her face was relaxed with just the slightest hint of a smile, it was rare, her features were normally tense with concentration, or anxiety, or both. **

**He kinda liked it, she looked younger and more vulnerable. **

**Mentally slapping himself in the face he slid through the doorway silently. **

**Sitting over a large mug of very strong black coffee, cal was still trying to work out how he could possibly get himself out of this bloody mess.**

**Stupid, stupid, stupid, idiotic, arse. He had seen this coming why hadn't he stopped it. **

**PLONKER!**

**He added a couple of painkillers to his breakfast.**

**Of course the alcohol hadn't helped – did it ever?**

**He had been fairly plastered – her more so, but by the time they had left the last bar and made their way back to his house, he had sobered up a little, more than enough to know what was progressing should have been stopped. **

**So why the hell hadn't he? **

**He had vague memories of the two arguments he had had earlier that day. **

**The first had been with Zoe, (Christ would that woman never stop pushing his buttons) whilst being used to them by now, it was enough to put him in the mood for another. **

**The next person that walked into his office had been Gillian. **

**Thanks to his skilful manipulation of the conversation he managed to engage her into yet another argument.**

**He spent the rest of the day stalking the corridors and labs biting off the heads of anyone that had come near him. **

**Loker and Torres had caught most of it. Loker, being more used to this scenario kept his head down and any retorts he might have come up with stayed in his head.**

**Torres however, being newer, and certainly more hot- headed, threw the occasional verbal missile back at him. He made sure she regretted each and every one.**

**Foster had had the good sense to stay in her office for the most part.**

**All this had inevitably led him out to the bars come close of business seeing as he did not have Emily with him that night.**

**At the second (or was it the third..) bar he entered he was quite shocked, and a little pissed to find her already there. **

**The verbal sparring from earlier in the day continued until they were both asked to leave.**

**Being thrown out of a bar made them both start howling with laughter. The fight was over as arm in arm they sought out their next watering hole.**

**By the time they mutually decided to call it a night, alcohol had already taken its toll. After flirting outrageously with each other she had somehow managed to convince him to dance with her. **

**It had resulted in a heel breaking off her shoe, which then resulted in another bout of hysterics.**

**The alcohol and the loss of a heel then substantially interfered with her balance resulting in him having to carry her to a waiting cab, and then virtually falling on top of her trying to get them both into the back seat.**

**After spitting out his address they both started frantically kissing, (although with further thought it was more like 'eating') each other. **

**Their hands were tearing at the obstacle their respective clothing created. **

**He remembered how silky her skin felt, how her tongue had felt so hot when it found his nipples, the low groan she made when he found hers.**

**There were few clothes left by the time they had dragged each other up the stairs and into his bedroom.**

**Dragging himself out of his memories and mentally slapping himself round the face a few times again, he made his way over to the kettle to set up his second coffee wondering how long he had before she woke and he would have to face her in the cold light of day.**

**What a prize prick – he again mentally insulted himself. **

**I could have stopped this, should have stopped this, but the bridge had been crossed and most definitely burnt. **

**THIS time he had absolutely stepped over a line!**

**Bloody Foster, she had to take at least some of the blame for this, if she hadn't…..**

**His silent tirade was interrupted by the sound of tentative steps coming down the stairs.**

**OH GOD!**

**Time to face the music, he grabbed another mug and started to pour coffee into the two. He also laid out more painkillers guessing that she was gonna need them as much as – if not more than, him. **

**Turning away from the counter her met the embarrassed/confused face that he had left less than half an hour ago. **

**Who would be the first to break the awkward silence…..?**

"**I see you managed to help yourself to one of my t shirts, morning by the way, heres your coffee, oh don't just stand there looking at me like that, sit down and drink your coffee"**

"**I errm, sorry 'bout the t shirt, an..thanx – for the coffee"**

"**I said stop hovering and SIT DOWN TORRES"……..**


	2. Chapter 2

**OOOooo that shook a few of you up didn't it…I Can't help it.. I like to try alternative possibilities everynow and again…so shoot me…**

**Try the next chapter… see if I can gain some forgiveness…**

* * *

**Disclaimers as normal**

* * *

_**Coming to Terms**_

**Ria Torres sat awkwardly perched on the very edge of the stool she had been directed to.**

**What a completely dumbass, idiotic thing to do… Under three months into a brand new job – the job of her dreams – and what does go and do…..Get drunk and bang the boss!**

**Dumb, Dumb, Dumb!**

**Apart from growling at her to sit down and drink her coffee, Lightman had remained silent. **

**Not that she dared, but she knew if she were to look at him right now his face would be totally closed to her.**

**Knowing she had to end this torture, drawing on every ounce of courage she let out a short cough**

"_**I er – I guess I better get going"**_

"_**You'll be going home first of course – you'll need to change and – um shower, that sort of thing right – Do you have enough money for a cab?"**_

"_**Err – yeah – yeah I do. Listen, I might be a little late "**_

"_**Take what ever time you need to sort yourself out"**_

"_**Right. Ok – Well I'll get going then…"**_

**She was almost to the front door when…**

"_**Torres!"**_

"_**Yes – Dr Lightman**_**" **

**This time when she turned to look at him she had her head up in a defiant way, she held her shoulders back and stared him straight in the eyes. **

**She was beginning to get a bit pissed off with his attitude, after all it took two to tango didn't it - and he was throwing her out like she was some kind of whore he'd picked up for the night.**

"_**You KNOW this was a one off don't you? A mistake. A big one – on both our parts"**_

**Very slowly Torres walked to where Cal was still sitting on his stool. Keeping a calm expression on her face she stopped about a foot away from him.**

"_**Uh ha – and we can both make sure that no one ever gets to find out right, I mean absolutely NO-ONE, because this is one 'Mistake' that can never be uncovered right? – Oh just one last thing Dr Lightman"**_

"_**What?..."**_** - He didn't see it coming. He should have, but he really didn't……**

**THRACK……her hand connected with his face with enough force that he flew backwards off the stool and only just managed to not end up in a heap on the floor by grabbing onto the counter top.**

**Looking up and holding the side of his face, Lightman saw that Torres was still standing there, one hand on her hip, the other swaying down by her side. Her face was almost triumphant, but her eyes were pure anger, seething, spitting venom not a hint of regret or fear.**

**Pulling himself upright Cal found himself actually grinning, **

"_**Guess I deserved that didn't I"**_

"_**Ohhhh yeah, and then some, you rude, arrogant, self absorbed…."**_

**He cut into her tirade raising his hand first in a gesture of 'stop' then lowering it to more of a 'calm down' **

"_**Yeah I think I get the picture Torres, in fact I think my nearly dislocated jaw said more than your mouth could ever do ok"**_

**Ria spun on her heel and started to make for the door again.**

"_**Whoa – wait a minute, get back here and sit down Torres – Ria – Please"**_

**Stopping, but not turning Torres spat out her retort..**

"_**Why? – Oh what did you forget to pay me? Does that not let you complete your little game of treating like some HOOKER"**_

"_**Oh for Christs sake Torres, so being so BLOODY melodramatic and get your arse parked back on this bloody stool – NOW" **_

**Something in his voice made Ria realise that ignoring that last order would be a bad idea. **

**With her shoulders now slumping slightly she returned, again to the kitchen, and sat on the stool.**

**Cal took a few deep, calming breaths, picked up his stool from the floor and sat across from her. His head was down few a few minutes while he tried to work out the best way to deal with this 'Latin fury'**

"_**At no time did I ever want to make you feel like that Ria, an that's the truth. I obviously did tho and for that, I am sorry."**_

**Ria's anger started to cool as she realised that he was being completely genuine.**

**Cal decided that the truth was going to be the best course of action, she deserved it – and would probably catch him if he tried anything less at the moment anyway.**

"_**Look luv – I have never, ever dun anything like this before, and, I suppose that has made me deal with all wrong "**_** he tried a short semi apologetic laugh. **_**"Do you wanna talk about – yer know- what happened?"**_

**Ria attempted a brief smile, recognising that Lightman was struggling a bit now.**

" _**I suppose. I'm just not sure… Look – In some ways what we did was not exactly wrong, I mean, on the face of it we are both adult, single, and – it was consensual – right. But I understand that with you being my boss and all that, that in some ways it was wrong – well not wrong exactly – just – I guess- not exactly clever"**_

**Cal considered her words, and then considered his waited for reply even more carefully.**

"_**You seem to be way better at summing this up than I have been so far…. Yer know..in any other world, at any other time…"**_

"_**Yeah, I get you. I'm a big girl Lightman, and I can handle this. It happened, it shouldn't have, it's over. I'm not gonna turn into some love crazed school girl and keep bursting into tears everytime you walk past me at work. It's cool. We're just Boss an trainee again right? No awkward silences when we pass in the corridor, but that doesn't mean that I am not gonna argue with you if I want to get my point across again. Got That"**_

**Cal let out a genuine laugh as he looked at the very sensible woman that was now sat in front of him. Suddenly he knew that it was going to be ok.**

"_**You are never going to hear me say this again Torres, but – you're ok girl. Any last minute ideas on how I am going to explain this bruise on my face?"**_

"_**Oh I don't know – maybe just say that you managed to say something that that was bad enough to even upset a working hooker – everyone will believe you – honest" **_

**Ria finally relaxed her guard now that she had managed to get out of the door.**

**While rummaging in her bag for her cell, she allowed an impish grin to escape. **

**She had been happy with her parting retort ' Nice one' she remembered thinking to herself as she had all but swayed out of the Lightman residence.**

**Also, she felt happy that they had parted amicably and certain in the knowledge that they would both be able to keep up their end of the deal.**

**As she waited for the cab to arrive she allowed herself one last, brief reflection on the night before.**

**Shame, she mused wickedly, cos when all was said and done – DAMN that man was GOOD……….**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Sooooo Sorry to keep you waiting for this next chapter..Truthfully…I got a bit engrossed in another one I was writing – and then I got my hands on another 2 Tim Roth movies…..**_

_**Things still a bit 'angst' – but getting there all you calllians – remember, Gill is still married at this point……**_

**Disclaimer as normal**

**Breaking The Terms..**

**Lightman was sitting at his desk trying to deal with the inevitable issues of his 'night of madness'.**

**Mostly it all came down to one thing, could he possibly keep this mess hidden – from Gillian.**

**Whilst he was fairly sure that Torres would make every attempt to keep her end of their deal, he was unsure whether her abilities were up to it.**

**Foster she could probably handle. **

**Torres was good, and Foster tended to try and stick to the unspoken company rule of trying not to 'read' your work colleagues. **

**Torres downfall however seemed to be Loker. **

**Eli bloody Loker! – He seemed to able to 'sniff out' when Torres had 'issues', and, with that irritating 'radical honesty' of his, would ALWAYS cut straight to the chase and ask her what was wrong. **

**On her part Torres seemed to totally lose the art of concealment or evasion whenever Loker confronted her.**

**If Loker got hold of the facts – There was no chance. He couldn't help himself…**

"_**Fuckin Radical Honesty**_**" Cal muttered to himself. What a bloody ridiculous and irritating way to run your life.**

**As for himself, he had no doubts that he would be able to keep a lid on it. **

**He didn't much like lying (albeit by omission) to Gill, but there were some things that she really didn't need to know.**

"_**Morning Cal, do you have a coffee, or can I get one for you?"**_

**Gillian Fosters bright and oh too cheery morning salutation knocked him back to the 'now'. **

**Standing in his doorway, (how did she always manage to do that without him hearing her actually open the door) **

"_**Sit down Foster – I have been a total and utter PRICK!" **_

**It took him less than 5 minutes to blurt out (with as little 'detail' as possible) the events of the previous night.**

**He ended his tirade by head banging the surface of his desk and then swinging his chair round so that his face was hidden from Gillian.**

**The silence that followed seemed to go on forever but in reality was probably no more than a few minutes,**

"_**Did you enjoy it Cal**_**?" Her voice was calm, almost monotone. It was the last thing he had expected her to say.**

"_**W.. WHAT?" **_

**With a swift 180 of the chair Cal found himself staring into the eyes of a very composed looking Dr Foster.**

"_**I said, did you enjoy it? Was it good**_**?" The voice now contained a seepage of bitter coldness in it.**

"_**That's hardly the bloody point, and definitely not relative to this conversation**_**" he spat back.**

"_**Isn't it? – well ok, what would you like me to say then Cal?. Congratulations, I think you two make a lovely couple – or are you looking for a 'never mind Cal sweetheart, we all make mistakes, it was just the drink, I forgive you?"**_

**All the previous façade in her voice had been dropped now and pure anger, tinged with hurt, had replaced it.**

**Cal was beginning to lose it, he knew it, but couldn't seem to stop his temper getting of him, his reaction was born more out of shock at Fosters sarcastic hostility than anything else.**

"_**I was 'looking' DR FOSTER, for a proffesional discussion between the 2 partners of this company, on how we might handle any problems that might arise out of a situation that occurred thru MY, yes I fully admit it, MY rather large, error of judgement"**_

**He knew he had borderline shouted that last statement. Damn his bloody temper!**

"_**OH, I see"..her voice was now sickly sweet " Well then – As the 'partner' in this company – my advise would be….DEAL WITH IT – In a professional way – of course"**_

**With that, she was gone, and this time he definitely heard the door shut.**

**Grinning, Loker looked up at the panic that was quickly spreading across Ris's face. **

**Neither of them could have failed to hear the raised voices that had emanated from Lightmans office, nor the slamming of the door.**

"_**I'm guessing that lover boy decided to spill the beans as well then"**_

"_**Shut up Loker. He wouldn't…Surely not..He said he wouldn't – we had a deal…"**_

"_**Didn't take you that long to break either did it" **_**His grin, if possible was now even larger.**

"_**You forced it out of me"**_** She spat at him, feeling more and more like she wanted to take a baseball bat and hit someone VERY hard, but not quite sure if should start with Lightman or Loker first…**

"_**I did not!..I asked you a few simple questions about how your evening had gone, and you…."**_

"_**SHUT UP LOKER – NOW"**_

"_**Whatever"**_** He continued to stare at her though – and that 'grin' was still there.**

**For the better part of the rest of the day the warmth of the sunshine outside was in distinct contrast to the 'frosty' atmosphere that had settled in 'The Lightman Group' offices.**

**Anybody that could make an escape on the grounds of:**

**Making a quick field trip**

**Out of office research**

**Suddenly remembered doctors/dentist appt.**

**Important errand to run**

**Had done so. **

**The remaining staff were trying to make themselves as inconspicuous as possible.**

**The only exception was Loker, who seemed to be taking a perverse delight in the whole scenario.**

**A quick tap on the door and he strode into Lightmans office,**

"_**Hey Dr Lightman, I was just wondering f you could take a quick look at…"**_

"_**GET OUT LOKER"**_

"_**Oooo K, - I'll See if Dr Foster has a few minutes…" **_**he casually loped****out.**

"_**Dr. Foster, I was wondering if you had a few minutes, if you could take a quick look at….**_

"_**I'm busy Eli – Take it to Lightman"**_

"_**Oooo k – I will try that then..Thanx"**_** and another slow slope back out the door.**

**With his grin still fixed on his face he made his way back to the lab.**

"_**Three and a half hours, and I'm still not getting hint of a 'Happy Bunny' vibe"**_

"_**Oooooh God"**_** Torres wrapped her arms round her head and let out a muffled **_**" How do you spell resignation again?"**_

**Cal was almost hunched right over his head was bent so low as he tip toed into Gillians office. **

**He immediately felt the 'eyes' boring into him.**

"_**I'm sorry Gill – I am really, really, really sorry. I am a complete and utter arsehole I know, but I can't undo what happened. **_

_**It was a mistake – a bad one – one huge big white elephant of a mistake..and I KNOW I have absolutely no right to ask you to start to forgive give, even in the tiniest way but – Damn it, I need you to talk to me Luv, I'm at a complete loss here, and this **_**.." He waved his hands round in the air**_** – "office, can't carry on like it has been today"**_

**With that, he threw his hunched body down on the couch.**

**Watching him in silence Gillian fought the desire to both hit him and hug him at the same time.**

**For once she had seen and heard genuine guilt and remorse in him. **

**This wasn't the normal 'Lightman' attempt at false humility and shame that he used to get her 'back on side' when he wanted to end an argument they had had.**

**He was hurting – badly.**

**Gillian knew, in that instant, she would once again have to 'bottle' the hurt and pain this latest stunt he had pulled had inflicted on her. **

**She could not see this man in pain.**

**Lowering herself onto the couch next to him, she slowly started stocking his hair.**

"_**What the hell am I going to do with you Cal Lightman?"**_


	4. Chapter 4

**_Hi All - Many thanks again for all the comments/reveiws. A lot of seem to enjoy the somewhat - alternative veiw - this story line is taking (I know others arn't as happy but...) The opening chapter did contain a hidden shock that seemed to catch a few of you out - BE WARNED- There may be a few more of those lurking......_**

**_So now - Please read, hopefully enjoy...and let me know....._**

**Disclaimer as Norm**

**Lack of Argument**

**It was going on 6 weeks since Cals 'Night of Madness' and the ensuing confessionals.**

**Whilst things had improved, the office atmosphere, his relationship with Foster, it still hung around.**

**Cal was fully aware that Torres was spending as much time out of the office as she could, snatching up cases that involved out of office investigation and on site interviews. **

**In a strange way this had been one of the more positive things to come out of the mess for she was really taking command of her role within the company now.**

**Torres had become the 'captain' of her own ship. She decided what case she was going to take, and took total control. **

**No more hovering in his, or Fosters office asking for reassurance that she was 'on track' or having her mid case reports 'checked over'. **

**She instigated, planned, followed through and completed her cases, only handing in her report when finalized. So far, she had closed everyone with satisfactory results.**

**Loker was back to normal, (well as normal as Eli Loker could be!). After his initial 'I am sooo gonna have fun with this' interferences, he had grown bored and returned to his duties and standard everyday wind ups.**

**Cal was still feeling the weight of his mistake however.**

**Whilst on the surface Gillian had 'forgiven' him yet again, their normal, easy going relationship was most definitely in stasis.**

**Their conversations were mostly business orientated now. **

**There were the occasional 'dips' into personal when Foster made perfunctionary enquires as to Emilys health, progress at school etc but that was about it.**

**This left Cal feeling stressed and uneasy throughout most of the working day, and then when he got home…there was no sanctuary to be found there either.**

"**Whats up with you and Gill dad?"**

"**Nuffin luv"**

"**Liar – you two have had another argument haven't you, What did you do this time dad?"**

"**Stop fussin Em, we'll sort it out, we always do don't we?"**

"**I know, but this was a big one wasn't it dad? I can tell you know. Cum on – give- maybe I can help"**

**Knowing that this mistake was one he needed to keep from his daughter for as long as he could (a deathbed confession maybe) he continued to evade, distract and quite often just plain ignore Emilys interrogations. **

**Emily however was not that easily thrown of the scent and was becoming a little obsessional about what this latest problem her father and Gillian had might be.**

**Frustration was her daily companion. **

**She had confronted Gill several times now only to be met with the same 'wall' of silence that she was getting from her father, which was extremely unusual as far as Gillian was concerned. **

**In desperation she had put in more than a few hours at the lab recently, trying to glean something from Loker. **

**Eli was normally always useful in these situations because of his 'radical honesty' pledge, but again this had yielded nothing as Loker always managed to find a case file that needed 'urgent' scoring as soon as Emily got anywhere near the subject that she wanted him to talk about.**

**Emily sat and stared at her father across the coffee table as he sat, seemingly engrossed, in yet another case file. **

**Emily sighed and started to mentally plan her next move.**

**Cal was staring at the words in front of him, but his mind was juggling two trains of thought: **

**Was death by silence really a possibility?**

**What were his chances of building a 'time machine' and just dropping back maybe – 7 weeks?**

**In reality he knew that it was going to be a case of time, and, a lot more grovelling before things started to even themselves out. **

**But just how much bloody time? Christ he had really 'cocked up' good this time.**

**Another week went past. Little changed.**

**Emily was still stuck as to what her next move was going to be.**

**Gillian was still stuck in her world of pain that she was finding so hard to fight her way out of this time.**

**Cal was still wrestling with trying to regain the status quo ( and the possibility of building a time travel machine!).**

**Loker was staring at Torres, who for once was in the office glued to a taped interview she had made earlier.**

"**Want any help with that?" he decided was his safest opening gambit.**

"**Nope. It's fine"**

**With plan one now crashed, burnt, and fallen to the ground, Loker continued to stare at her.**

"**If you want to say something Loker just get on with it. I can't take much more of those 'puppy dog eyes' clamped on my back"**

**Well it worked for him……**

"**Have you noticed that we haven't had one of our regular 'big' arguments recently?"**

"**Oh God" Ria groaned "we've gone into 'Loker code' haven't we? I don't have the time or the patience Eli, so try again – in English will you" **

**It had been Loker's attempt at a subtle start, but mentally admitting that he just couldn't do 'subtle' ….**

"**Ria, at least once a month – if you get me- we have a whole day of you bitchin more that normal. I was just trying to say that hasn't happened for a while – quite a while – do you see?"**

**Not really bothering to think about his words any deeper than their surface value, Torres was becoming annoyed with what appeared to be trivial chatter.**

"**In case you didn't notice Loker, I haven't exactly been around a lot lately, but if you feel so deprived, I'm here for the rest of the afternoon now – so go for it – pick any topic, we'll argue. Ok?"**

"**No, you're still not there are you Torres" Taking a deep breath " There is a REASON that we have those arguments once a month – A REASON – and I was just wondering if… well.. maybe… has that reason gone somehow?"**

**Watching his friends face, Loker saw the expression change. First the continued, slightly annoyed puzzlement remained. Then a slow move into dawning realisation – then – oops – fear…and panic.**

"**You..you mean…"**

"**I think you're there" Loker retorted, somewhat triumphantly.**

**About to issue a fierce denial, Ria cut herself short whilst her mind moved into some frenzied calculations.**

"**It's nothing, probably just the stress and..and well, stress of ..you know..everything here..recently. Anyway, it's only a couple of weeks ..."**

"**Maybe, but that's not the way you work Torres, You are as regular as the proverbial clock you are"**

"**And since when have you become an expert on MY menstrual cycle Loker?"**

**He laughed "Since the day you started working here. PMT has taken on a whole other level with you Torres"**

**His laughter and smile faded quickly as he realised the sudden slump in Rias posture and her voice, when she finally spoke was quiet, almost a whisper.**

"**It can't be..I can't be…..Life wouldn't be THAT cruel to me would it Eli?"**

**Torres was now looking scared – very scared and a little lost.**

**Grabbing a paper bag out of his jacket pocket Loker swung his chair over till he was right next to her. He kept his voice low but steady.**

"**Well, Life can be a bitch sometimes Ria – we all know that. Sooo, when I was out at lunch I picked up this for you"**

**Sheepishly he proffered the white paper bag. Guessing almost instantly what was inside Torres still pulled apart the top and peered in.**

"**I err don't really know much about these…things…but the assistant assured me it was the best – and the fastest available"**

"**Yeah ..well..I guess she would be the one to ask…Err..Thanx Loker. I ..um.. think I'll…You know it would be great if you could just score the rest of this tape for me…if you would….I Think I might err well take the rest of the afternoon off. If anyone asks I had a headache ok"**

"**Sure Ria, no probs, and um..well good luck ok"**

"**Yeah…I'll see you in the morning then"**

"**Cool. Oh and Torres – you have my cell number – use it, you know- if you need to"**

**With a brief nod of her head she was gone. **


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N**_

_**Hi All,**_

_**I feel I must just let you all know a little something.**_

_**I have somewhat mercurial moods (doc's call it cusp bi-polar) Anyway- I have been riding a real high with my writing and all you fantastic people on this site, but, as it inevitably does, the black hole of black has settled. **_

_**So, please bear with me as my updates may be a little longer in coming than normal whilst I battle with my demons. **_

_**I will take my tablets and be back with you as soon as I can climb back out of the 'trough'. Please bear with me – Thanx.**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hi, All - Thanx for bearing with me. I have taken a few extra 'happy pills' -cuddled my puppies for a whole afternoon -composed, wrote and posted a fairly lengthy poison pen letter to my ex boyfriend (he deserved it lieing tripehound!) -and I am now feeling a little better - MANY thanks for the kind messages - ON TO THE NEXT CHAPER..**_

**_Disclaimer as Norm_**

**Revelations**

"_**You're WHAT?"**_

**He stared into eyes of the woman in front of him. There were so many emotions darting about:**

**Fear**

**Confusion**

**Regret**

**Pure Delight**

**In and out, round and round like little fire fly's in the night.**

"_**I..I'm Pregnant"**_

"_**Am I supposed to say congratulations? Or,- I'm so sorry this has happened? Coz at the moment, I really can't tell what reaction you are expecting – Do YOU know?"**_

**She felt the tears welling up, not for the first time that day.**

**Lowering herself onto his couch, she waited a while before attempting a response. In part this was to let him calm down a bit, but she also needed time. **

**He was right - of course – She had no idea how to react to this latest 'bombshell' turning in her life.**

"_**Have you told him yet?"**_

"_**No"**_** Gillian lowered her head to hide the partial shame she felt at the fact she had come to Cal with this information first. It should have been Alec, her husband, the father of the life now growing within her, but she was not ready for that yet.**

"_**You were just about to start divorce proceedings Gill, how? – When did this happen? It was my understanding that you two weren't..hadn't …well for some time now"**_

**Gill felt herself blushing.**

"_**It was just the once, about 4 months ago. **_

_**He had been clean for 4 weeks and we went out to dinner for a celebration.**_

_**He was so ..sweet that night, it was almost like having the man I'd married back…It didn't last of course…"**_

_"**So now what Gill? Please tell me you are not going to stay with him 'For the sake of the Baby' coz – luv – I'm not a trained psychologist but even I know that would be a bad move. And you surely cannot be going down that self deluded road of thinking that your… condition is suddenly gonna change him. He's a PRICK Foster, and nuffins gonna change that – a complete drug using, cheating, idiotic prick, and…"**_

_"**I KNOW CAL" she had had enough of the reality of her life being so 'eloquently' vocalised"**_

"_**I know…that everything you have said is right, but surely even you can see that it isn't that clear cut"**_

"_**Why?"**_

**Now she was getting frustrated with him.**

"_**Because I don't want to be a single parent. **_

_**Because I want my baby to have two parents. **_

_**Because at some point Alec is going to have to know, and if I present him with this ..information… and a petition to start divorce proceedings at the same time….Well…I can't see him just agreeing to it without a fight"**_

"_**And?...Look Gill, if he wants a fight, he can have one – with me- because I will make damn sure that he has to get through me before he got anywhere near you. Trust me – that ain't gonna happen"**_

**Cal finally stopped his frustrated pacing and dropped himself into the couch next to her. Wrapping one arm round her back and covering her hands with the other, he kissed the side of her head and whispered into her ear,**

"_**We'll sort this Gill, I promise, just like we always do – together. I know a real good lawyer…"**_

**There was a hint of a laugh and a touch of hope that he just caught – through the sound of her sobs.**

**xXx**

**As Torres passed by Loker on her way into the lab she placed 4 crisp $10 notes in front of him.**

"_**Fresh of the mint Loker so treat them nice"**_

**Loker shot her a questioning look, but was already folding the notes and stashing them away in his wallet.**

"_**The cost of the kit you bought yesterday**_**" she answered, **_**"And a little tip for going"**_

"_**Ahh"**_** he grunted turning back to his computer screen.**

**After 5 minutes Ria couldn't stand it any longer.**

"_**Well aren't you interested? Don't you wanna know? Or has some 'alien' life form moved into the body of the 'open mouth and engage before thinking about it first' Eli Loker that we all know and love?"**_

**He grinned and turned back to face his puzzled friend.**

"_**Well..I was trying the 'soft' approach for once. Yer know, the 'leave her alone and she'll talk when she's ready' bit…but if you are eager and ready..cool..give.."**_

"_**I am NOT carrying on the 'Lightman Line' fraid Emilys still on the hook for that role"**_** She grinned.**

"_**And despite her earlier stumble this girl is up, and back in the race again.."**_** Loker, trying to imitate a sports commentator, beamed back at her.**

"_**You have however spoiled an awful lot of really cool plans I was working on all night…"**_** Loker stopped his sentence as the foam ball hit him just hard enough to make him realize that Torres wanted the subject dropped – for now.**

**Realizing that he had almost forgotten about the thoughts he was musing with before the $40 windfall landed in front of him, Loker started again.**

"_**Sooo, did you by chance see the 'huddle' as you came in this morning?"**_

"_**Yeah, caught that"**_

"_**And your first impressions, deductions, conclusions would be?"**_

"_**To stay out of it Loker. There are some serious stress vibes cumin outta there, and I am not going any where near it"**_

"_**Yeah, well…maybe a bit later…" **_**Loker let his voice trail off.**

**xXx**

**Cal sat, just holding Gill until her body stopped shaking and her sobbing subsided into exhausted silence.**

**Quietly he got up and slipped out of his office door. **

**Within a few minutes he returned. A mug of warm milk appeared on the coffee table – followed by a selection of chocolate bars he had snatched from Fosters stash on the way back.**

**Gillian smiled and lifted the cup to her lips, her hand reached out to the sweets in front of her and started pushing them around, trying to work out which one to start on.**

"_**I'm gonna make a few calls luv while you get your 'fix' then you an me are going"**_

"_**Going?...Where Cal?**_

"_**To visit my ex wife…… **_

_**She owes me more than a few favours now, and,**_

_**believe me, she is the BEST when it comes to divorce law!"**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi Friends, Got another chapter out – 'Stormin' - a bit short but more to come soon**

**Hope you all like and enjoy and review, thanx for all the brill messages/comments on last chapter.**

_**Disclaimer as norm.**_

_**The Things We Have to do**_

"_**Wanna go out later an celebrate?"**_

**Lokers eyebrows were raised in query, and more than a little hope.**

**Torres stared at him suspiciously**_**, "What sort of thing were you thinkin of?"**_

"_**Oh, yer know..hit a few bars- have a few drinks- get drunk- flirt a little…"**_

"_**Bastard!"**_** She turned her back on the grinning Eli.**

"_**Whaaaatttt? I remain ever hopeful. If it worked for Lightman, I just thought…..Was he any good by the way? I haven't asked you that yet have I?..Is the old man perfect in everything he does?"**_

**Elis smirk was evident in his voice, Ria didn't need to turn and look at him to know he one of his huge grins on his face.**

"_**Wouldn't you just LOVE to know?"**_** Torres still had her back to him.**

"_**Oh dahh – I wouldn't have asked the question if I didn't want to know would I? Stop evading."**_

**Torres swung round and fixed her eyes on his.**

"_**Amazing, incredible, unbelievable, totally awesome, beyond my wildest dreams, the best sex I have EVER had"**_

**There was a moment of silence as Loker studied her face.**

"_**Yer know, that wouldn't be quite as upsetting if I didn't know you were telling the truth"**_

"_**You asked"**_

"_**Yeah – I did didn't I. I guess I was kinda hoping for a different answer" **_

**They both swung back to their respective computer screens, both in thoughtful silence.**

**xXx**

**Cal and Gill sat across the huge desk facing Zoe.**

"_**Well, I can't see this being too much of a problem really. **_

_**He is a habitual user of hard drugs who constantly falls of the rehab wagon.**_

_**His affairs have been numerous and provable.**_

_**He has obviously lied on his application form to his most recent employers so he will certainly be fired.**_

_**That will only help our case further because he will then have no steady income and…"**_

"_**Oh..Wait."**_** Gillian was sounding scared, **_**"Zoe, I ..I really don't know that I want to take it that far…"**_

**Zoe aimed her next comment to her ex husband alone.**

"_**Look, Cal. I can't be effective here if I think that all parties aren't singing from the same hymn book sweetie"**_

**Cal looked at the face of his slightly stunned partner.**

"_**Zo, could we possibly have a few minutes here luv..alone?"**_

**Zoe, reluctantly started to rise.**

"_**Dismissed from my own office..well this is…fun…"**_

**They were alone. **

**Taking a deep breath and using his calmest voice, Cal took Gillians cold hands in his.**

"_**Gill..luv.. You can't go in to this sort of thing half heartedly. Alec is a maniac, you don't need me to tell you that. If he even catches a sniff of weakness he could….well he could scupper the whole damn ship"**_

**Gillian was tired, and sad and the tears had started falling again.**

"_**I know Cal, but it just seems so.. so vindictive, so harsh. I want him out of my life, but I don't necessarily want to ruin his in the process"**_

**Cal let out an inward sigh this time. Why was this woman so bloody..nice. **

**Surely by now she had seen enough…been involved in enough of life's realities to understand that sometimes you had to do things, that you really didn't want to do, in order to achieve the right outcome. **

**WHY was she being so naive?"**

"_**Foster look at me!.. No really look at me. Get yer bloody face outta yer lap and damn well look at me!"**_

**Though the tears were still falling, Gillian managed to raise her head and sustain eye contact.**

"_**We are only gonna get one shot at this. We need to be sure that that 'drug taking' prick never comes near you or your baby's lives - ever again. **_

_**No going back, it's a one way street. If that means we have to rip his life to shreds to ensure that….."**_

**The mention of a baby – her baby- stabbed her mind back into action. **

**He was right. They were both right. She had to do whatever it took to make sure that Alec never came near her childs life. Ever.**

"_**OK Cal, Lets get Zoe back in here, I think we have a lot of work to get through"**_


	8. Chapter 8

**FANFICers - I LOVE YOU.......What more can I say, other than......Enjoy the next chapter, and reveiw (pretty pleeezzz)**

Disclaimer as Normal

_**Foster's Awake**_

**It had been two weeks since that meeting.**

**All the required paperwork had been produced.**

**The week before Alec had been served - advising him that divorce proceedings had been started.**

**At the same time he had also been served with a restraining order that forbade him to come within five miles of Dr Gillian Foster. **

**It had stated that because of his on going problems with drug and alcohol abuse – his predilection towards violence because of his 'habits' – and in view of his soon to be ex wife's 'condition' this request had been granted by a judge.**

**Alec, of course, had hit back with numerous counter claims:**

**HE was completely 'clean' and had been for some time.**

**It was, in fact, his wife who had been 'Unfaithful' in the marriage, not he. (there had been strong inferences made that Cal should be closely looked at as the probable co-respondent in this matter)**

**He had insisted that he had never laid a hand on his wife in anger.**

**It was all expected, and duly dealt with by the ever efficient Zoe.**

**Cal for his part tried to shield Gillian from the worst of the details, giving her only the briefest of updates and facts when needed.**

**Reynolds, Torres, Loker and Emily were the only people that had been brought in on the circumstances.**

**Reynolds – Well he needed to know because of protection and security.**

**Torres and Loker – They helped guide, flatten, report on any gossip that might arise with the 'Lightman Group' workforce, plus, they would have probably worked it out anyway.**

**Emily – Well, she had to know why Gillian had all but moved into her fathers home now, and why she spent so many hours either near to, or in tears.**

"_**It's so unfair, so sad. Foster has been desperate to get pregnant for so long, never thinking she would, and now – now she can't even just sit back and enjoy the miracle – it's just cruel"**_

**Torres was talking half to herself and half to Loker.**

"_**Well life's a bitch as they say…"**_

**Loker quipped back, but there was a distinct lack of the usual grin that accompanied his one liners.**

"_**COME ON Loker…even you've got to be feeling sorry for her…"**_

"_**Ria - wellll, in a way yes, but whats done is done, it's a fact, unchangeable. Foster's just gonna have to learn to deal right? An its not like she hasn't got anyone around to help her is it?" **_

"_**I know, I know – it's just that..Shes so distant, so withdrawn – even if I did know what to say to her it's like – she's become unapproachable, and even if that weren't the case Lightman has got like a.. an invisible security barrier round her anyway"**_

"_**Yeah well, Lightmans become her designated, one man security/protection unit. He always has been with her really..he's just ..upped the 'threat' alert a few notches that's all. **__**Foster just needs time to…adjust…and he's givin her that time, and space"**_

**In the quiet of his own office, Cal had been working his way through almost the exact thoughts that Torres had been vocalising to Loker.**

**Gill should be happy, gloriously happy that she had finally fallen pregnant – her dream – It twisted his guts that she wasn't. **

**Oh he could deal with the stark realities. **

**The gritty, nasty little details. **

**The legalities, the practicalities, the requisite actions that needed to be taken - ****But he had no idea where to start with the turmoil in her soul.**

**Shaking his head he left his office and made his way to Gills.**

**Gillian had insisted that she carry on with her normal day to day duties in her office. **

**Cal had 'given in' to this because he knew it was one of her ways of 'dealing'. ****Strict office hours only, had been his side of the deal. No early mornings, and no late nights.**

**The only time she had taken off was for her first scan. Cal had accompanied her. **

**Emily had been despatched to find a suitable frame, and the 'photo' of her unborn child was at the front of the rest of her collection on her desk. **

**As hard as she tried not to, Gill found herself just staring at the image.**

**Was that really hers? ****The reality of her condition still hadn't really sunk in.**

**Was that really a baby, a tiny, beautiful perfect person that was now growing safely inside her?**

**She reached out and softly ran her fingertips over the more distinct lines of the child in the image.**

**This was ho Cal found her.**

"_**Tryin to work out if it's got my kinda 'bits' or your kinda 'bits' Foster?"**_

**Gillian had been offered the knowledge of whether she was carrying a boy or a girl. But she had given a definite no.**

**She smiled up at his question. "**_**I want the surprise… but it's fun trying to guess as well"**_

"_**How you feelin luv?"**_

**Gillian took a long deep look at the 'baby' photo before answering.**

"_**Good Cal. And Strong!...I have decided that I have wasted too much time on Alec already in my life. **__**He is a worthless bastard and I am NOT going to let him ruin all this for me. **__**I am one of the rare, privileged few that have had their dreams come to a reality, he is not going to take that away from me. Not any more."**_

**Cal could have cried (but it would never happen of course) **

**Instead, he threw back his head and let a deep, full laugh.**

"_**That's my girl. – Right then, shall we go?"**_

"_**Where?"**_

"_**Shopping Foster, shopping. Baby clothes, toys, pushchairs, prams, bottles …Bloody hell haven't you thought of anything woman, it's just as well you've got a seasoned 'Baby on the way' partner isn't it"**_

**Both laughing, arm in arm, they started towards the lifts. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks one and all for your comments and messages – They are all very gratefully received and treasured. Here's another chapter for you all to play with…**

_Disclaimer as Normal._

'**To Stay or Not to Stay' – That is the Question!**

**Thanks to some skilful legal haggling and bartering, Zoe had completed the divorce in record speed. **

**Due to the fact that Gillian still had some 'qualms' about completely demolishing Alecs life, and, more to the point, because it suited her purposes, Zoe had negotiated a deal with Alecs employers. **

**They would keep him on the payroll, providing he completed a substantial period of time in rehab – and agreed to relocate to another of their offices – In Russia.**

**Smiling inwardly, Zoe closed the folder marked 'Foster v Foster' and slid it in to her completed filing. **

**She had re paid any and all favours she had on the books to her ex husband, in fact, as far as she was concerned, Cal owed her…..**

**Due to Gillians substantial waistline increase the whole 'Lightman Group Family' now knew of her pregnancy. There were great celebrations. **

**A few, had muttered lame 'stock phrases' expressing regrets re the divorce, but most knew she was better off without him.**

**Cal had experienced problems initially with stopping himself from yelling 'Foster' but, as soon as his brain had alighted on a substitute, he had made the switch easily – Well, he decided – it was close.**

"_**OI – FATTY"**_** he yelled threw his open office door as he saw her walk past.**

"_**Cal Lightman! I have expressly forbidden you to keep calling me that"**_

**She stood in front of him. She was truly glowing, radiant and extremely happy.**

"_**And?"**_** He grinned**

"_**Did you call me in here for a reason cal? Or do you simply love tormenting me?"**_

"_**Both"**_

**Gill sat down on the chair opposite him across the desk **_**"Go on?"**_

"_**My daughter is distraught. **__**She claims that she has seen you looking at property on your laptop. Now, apparently, I am in the doghouse because she is convinced that I have done somefing horrendous that has made you want to move out"**_

"_**Oh dear"**_** she was laughing as she said the words.**

"_**It's not funny Fos..Fatty – you are well aware how much that girl can make me suffer when she wants to. What I want to know is – What have I done?"**_

"_**Well calling me 'Fatty doesn't help you know"**_

"_**So she's right. You are thinking about moving out?"**_

"_**Cal, it was only ever a temporary arrangement, for my safety remember? 'while that lunatic prick' was still about was the way you put it, if I remember rightly"**_

"_**That's right, and he still is – he's still alive isn't he?"**_

"_**In Russia Cal…He's 'about' in Russia"**_

**Cal narrowed his eyes - his best 'menacing' look**

"_**Wouldn't be if I'd ave had my way"**_** He muttered **_**"Look luv, what's the rush? You have settled in, it's working, Em loves havin you there. All the baby stuff is there, and as you get nearer – and bigger – you have willing slaves, in situ, just waiting to mollycoddle you, rub yer back and yer feet, fetch you endless bowls of ice cream….It's the wrong time to be moving into some strange place and being on yer own"**_

**Gillian sighed and shuffled a bit on the chair she had taken. He was absolutely right – of course – and she really didn't want to be moving anywhere at the moment, but somehow she was feeling like it was getting too comfortable, too familiar, it was feeling too right….**

"_**You didn't say how you felt about me invading your home Cal. I know Emily likes having me there, she tells me at least 3 times a day, but…What about you? It's your home and…I know you don't any time to yourself now and everything is upside down and…"**_

"_**Oh Shut Up Foster! – stop looking for reassurances you don't need. You know damn well how I feel about you being there – and you can stop that lower lip trembling right now!**_

_**Bloody pregnant woman and their bloody hormones…Christ!"**_

**Gill tried hard to stop the tears from forming. He was right (again!) Her hormones were driving her crazy as well. It could be the slightest, stupidest thing – she had even started crying at some adverts on tv recently.**

"_**Well there! There's one good reason I should be getting out of your hair. I know how badly you react to women in tears, and I just can't seem to stop lately, so…"**_

"_**Oh SHUT UP FOSTER"**_

**Despite his attempt at annoyance he never the less made his way over to a desolate Gillian, pulling her up, he put his arms round her and started stroking her hair – waiting for his shirt to get soaked – again.**


	10. Chapter 10

**A brief chapter for all you 'Fluffy Lovers'**

_Disclaimer as Norm_

**Sleeping Arrangements**

**As time moved on and her 'bump' grew ever larger, Gillian became more and more relieved at her decision to stay within the folds of the 'Lightman Household'.**

**Whilst she was still eternally grateful that 'whatever' had deemed it eventually allowable that she finally had fallen pregnant – Dear lord, the cons to the pros! :**

**Morning sickness**

**Backache**

**Swollen and aching feet**

**Almost perpetual tiredness**

**Dizzy spells**

**Mood swings**

**Lack of wardrobe!**

**Cal had laughed as each new symptom had arisen.**

_"**You wanted this"**_

_"**That's nuffin – it'll get worse"**_

_"**God, it's such a 'natural' process and all you women do is moan and make mountains out of molehills"**_

_"**You look bloody 'orrible today fatty"**_

**But at the end of the day Cal was always the one holding her, wiping her face when she was throwing up in the mornings. Cal would be the one rubbing her feet and her back in the late evenings.**

**She smiled as the object of her thoughts thrust a bowl in her hands and fell down on the couch next to her.**

_"_**_Yer know, I'm sure all the weight you have put on is not just a baby – at least half has got to be down to that!"_ an accusing finger was thrust in the direction of the offending contents in the bowl.**

_"**Bloody disgusting muck. Bloody orange flavoured ice cream! You've got half my freezer space taken up with THAT"**_

**She laughed at the contempt in his face as he continued to glare at her late night meal.**

_"**But I NEED it Cal, and besides aren't 'food fads' one of the few upsides to pregnancy?"**_

_"_**_I have always believed it is just an excuse to indulge and make men go racing around on midnight food hunts. It's just a bloody old wives tale that woman have take advantage_ _of"_**

**Laughing more and lifting another spoonful of 'nectar' she leaned against him _"Cynic – Spoilsport – Cal my feet are sooooo sore"_**

_"**Oh Christ…"**_

**Emily knew she should be in bed and fast asleep, but sitting quietly at the bottom of the stairs, just listening to her dad and Gill 'sparring' with each other had become favourite habit of hers recently.**

**Sensing that they would shortly be turning in for the night themselves, she silently crept back up and into her bedroom.**

**The spare room arrangement had long since been abandoned, Gillian and her dad shared the same bed now. His bed. Oh yeah sure they had given her all the 'sensible reasons' for the altered sleeping arrangements:**

_"**We need the room for all the baby stuff"**_

_"**Gonna have to start re-decorating it as a nursery soon"**_

_"**It's easier for me to help Gill in the mornings when she heads for the toilet bowl"**_

**She had smiled and agreed with all of them, but she knew……**

**It worked for her. ..**

**If they were now comfortable sleeping together, and they were turning the spare room into a nursery, and Gill had definitely stopped looking at property on the laptop…Well that had to mean she was staying right. **

**Settling down on her pillows, she grinned to herself. She was hoping for a baby boy, a kinda baby brother. Any thoughts of Alec being anything to do with the proceedings didn't enter into her scheme of the future, as far as she was concerned her dad was gonna be the babies dad. Emily drifted off into a blissful sleep.**

**Laying, as comfortably as she could nowadays, Gillian felt the warmth of Cals arms around her. She felt safe and peaceful.**

_"**I'm gonna have to make a start on the nursery soon aren't I?"**_

_"**I can help, I'm sure I can still manage to wield a paintbrush"**_

_"**The only help you are going to provide is the choosing. I am NOT getting involved in that. You pick the colours, patterns, furniture everything – and then you leave the rest to me"**_

_"**Bossy boots"**_

_"**I only heard the word boss in that bit – glad you finally accepted that luv. Now shut up and go to sleep woman"**_

_"**Cal Lightman I am NOT your 'woman' and if I want to paint I will"**_

**Cal slid one of his hands up and lightly covered her mouth"**

_"**Sleep – NOW"**_

**Softly taking one of his fingers into his mouth and biting, Gill cuddled a bit closer and drifted off.**


	11. Chapter 11

**My Many thanx as always for your reveirws/comments. Pleezz keep them coming and the chapters will flow..Think this one is quite good fun with a teeny tiny twist...**

**LOVE YOU ALL**

_Disclaimer as Norm_

**Something you forgot to tell me?**

_"**I need.. to..be.. in..HOSPITAL!"**_

_"**We've been thru this – how many times now? It's quarantined Gill – A rampant virus that's killing half of them off in there – It is a NO GO area"**_

_"_**_Then take me to the next nearest one"_ she spat out as the next wave of pain flooded through her**

_"_**_And again – They are on over full now because of the quarantine of our local – and besides – we'd never get there in time – that last one makes it …'bout every 5 minutes._ **

**_Breath Gillian – Yer stuck with me and Em and home birth"_**

_"**I am going to KILL YOU Cal Lightman – get me a midwife"**_

_"**All either busy or quarantined – will you calm down woman, whatever happened the cool collected Dr.?"**_

_"**She left when she discovered that she wasn't going to get an epidural – arhhh"**_

**Just then Emily appeared carrying mountains of clean towels and various other requirements that her father had asked her to gather.**

_"**Oh – this is so not good! – err what to you want me do now dad?"**_

_"**Find me a decent site on the internet that gives simple, illustrated instructions on how to deliver a baby…"**_

_"**CAL!"**_

**He went and sat next to her, rubbing her back whilst trying to avoid her flailing fists.**

_"**Sorry luv – only jokin – I know what I'm doing, stand up and just try and walk round a little bit – please"**_

_"**I HATE you – Cal. It's 2 weeks early – I'm Scared"**_

_"**Em, get on to Reynolds again will you luv, see if there's any update on getting an FBI medic over here"**_

**Emily got straight on her fathers cell, happy to have something to do. **

_"**2 weeks is nuffin luv, an me and Em have sorted out a makeshift incubator anyway. Just concentrate on your breathing, it's gonna be fine"**_

**Emily came out of the kitchen with wet, freshly cooled flannels. Handing them to Cal she stared at Gill suddenly deciding that she was NEVER gonna have kids.**

_"**Err.. He just said he's working on it so stop buggin him"**_

_"**Yeah well, remind me to sack him later will yer luv. I think you need to start bringing all that stuff thru from the kitchen now Em"**_

**He gave his daughter the best 'encouraging' smile he could feeling proud of the way she was keeping her cool.**

_"_**_Right Gill, Down here now luv"_ **

**Cal helped Gillian down onto the firm couch cushions he had arranged on the floor. **

**They had been carefully covered with plastic sheeting and several layers of fresh clean sheets. **

**After a quick exam he took hold of her hands and kissed them.**

_"**Fully dilated and heads engaged Gill luv – it's time for the hard work now"**_

_"_**_Ohhhh Goddddd"_ Screamed the good Dr.**

**xXx**

_"_**_Seven and half pounds – heart rate is good – lungs sound fully developed and colours nicely pink._ **

**_Looks like a nice healthy baby to me._ **

**_You did a great job Dr. Lightman, you and your daughter, and of course 'mum' can't see any problems here at all. Are you sure it's 2 weeks prem?"_**

**The FBI medic had finally turned up after Cal had cut the cord, wrapped the screaming baby and placed it in 'mums' arms.**

_"**Yeah, pretty sure on the dates mate"**_

_"_**_Maybe you just got lucky then._ **

**_Right well if you can take your baby through to the kitchen for a short while please and I will finish up what I need to with your wife. I just need a little privacy"_**

**Taking the wrapped bundle from the medic Cal smiled at Gillian and moved toward the kitchen.**

_"**Oh by the way – She's not my missus and the babies not mine – but happy to oblige anyway"**_

_"_**_Not yours!...are you sure?"_ The medic looked genuinely surprised.**

_"_**_I think I'd know mate"_ Cal pondered the mans reaction as he entered the kitchen and closed the door.**

**Instead of the happiness, shock, excitement he had expected to see in his daughters face, Cal was facing a look of ..what was that..accusation- suspicion….**

_"**You did so well back there Em, I really am proud of you luv, yer know that?"**_

_"**Something you're not telling me is there dad?"**_

_"**Ay..Wot sort of question is that? Wots that look for? Em? You're being as weird as that bloody fed doc. Wots got into that head of yours?"**_

_"**What is the point of trying to lie about it now dad? I don't even see why you two thought you had to in the first place…"**_

_"_**_Em, I am very obviously not on the same plain of existence that you are at the moment, so do you think you can just tell me what you mean and cut the mysterious 'sarky' one_ _liners"_**

_"**Oh come on dad!...I know he's only about an hour old but please…2 weeks early!... and there is NO getting away from that NOSE!"**_

_"**WOT!....You think this boy is mine? Em ..luv… you are way off….."**_

**Cals sentence however trailed off as he suddenly stopped and really looked at the baby boy he was holding.**

**Turning the bundle slightly sideways, his mouth opened, but nothing came out. **

**It was pretty much unmistakable. Whilst not being quite on a par with his, it was never the less – a 'Lightman' nose.**

**Looking back up, his shocked, bewildered face met that of his daughters 'told you so' huge grin.**

_"**I think Gill and I need to have a bit of a chat as soon as Dr. FBI is outta here"**_

_"_**_Maybe you should let me hold the baby dad and sit down. I'll put the kettle on"_ **


	12. Chapter 12

**Thank you all so much - yet again- for all your encouragement with this story - heres your next titbit ...... **

_Disclaimer as norm_

**_An opportunity – Maybe NOT missed?_**

**Gillian had had several hours sleep, for which she was grateful.**

**Shortly after the FBI medic had left, the rest of the world (it seemed to her at the time) turned up.**

**A Midwife ("yeah well I hope she's not expecting a tip!") Cal wasn't impressed, but she had checked the baby over, did her post delivery checks- childbirth does not lend itself to privacy- she could remember thinking at the time, and the 'Official' record of birth documents had been filled out. **

**Then there had been a social worker (of course – lets make sure we haven't beaten the baby within the first two hours.) Cal had moaned on to her to have a record of 'HIS' bruises and nail marks made, but she hadn't been impressed enough to mark them down.**

**Reynolds had made a brief appearance, only to be told he had been sacked, mumbling out some quick congratulations he had beat a hasty retreat. **

**Gillian herself had given her son his first feed..and …finally drifted off to sleep.**

**She awoke to a warm cup of raspberry tea and the sight of Cal gazing, trance like into the crib.**

_"**You seem transfixed Cal, anyone would think you hadn't seen a new born baby before"**_

_"'**Allo luv. Enjoy your rest?"**_

_"_**_I'm beginning to feel human again, so yes, thank you. How are you and Emily holding up_? _She was amazing Cal, I_ _think I am going to have to do some_ _SERIOUS thank you_ _present buying as soon as I'm able"_**

**She smiled at him but felt a bit unsure. His face held…something – what was it..she couldn't quite pinpoint it so..**

_"_**_Is there something wrong Cal?_ _Something about the baby? Is there a problem that no-one is telling me about?"_ She was starting to panic slightly **

_"**Cal? If there's something wrong I want to know – I have a right- w..what is it?"**_

**Cal raised his hand indicating her to stop. His voice, when it came, was soft, reassuring._ "There is absolutely NUFFIN wrong with your son Gill, he's perfect luv, just perfect"_**

**But still there was that 'look' on his face, and she caught it in his voice as well. Something was..'off'.**

**Sliding up and over next to her Cal slid one arm round her shoulders and took one of her hands in the other.**

_"_**_Do you remember that bloody awful politicians party we_ _went to a while back? The one you INSISTED I attend with you because we had to 'network'_. _It was quite a while back_ _now"_**

_"**Yes, I kind off do. I remember you moaning most of the evening and constantly trying to escape, oh and then, because I wouldn't let you, you decided to get drunk…"**_

"**_That's the one. If I remember rightly, I wasn't the only one that 'over indulged' on the free bar that night tho"_**

_"_**_You practically force fed it down my throat Cal_ _– I was apparently 'much more fun' when I was drunk according to you – but I don't understand why you are suddenly bringing all_ _this up – Is this leading somewhere_?"**

_"_**_Yeah, stay with me here luv. As I recall..as it 'appens_, I _think that statement turned out to be quite 'on the money' you were only too happy to accompany me when I decided to_ _go on a 'dirt' finding tour round the private quarters of the embassy building we were in. Not your usual sense of decorum and etiquette was it?."_**

_"**How is it your memory is so much better than everyone else's when they are blind drunk Cal? That's where I really start getting 'hazy' about the events"**_

_"_**_Practice luv – lots of practice. Ok, let's try a little further along. How about…your stiletto heel making a bloody great rip in the water bed we found – and decided to try playing_ _bouncy castle on?"_**

**Gill thought for a few moments the let out a musical laugh.**

"**_OH YES – I do remember that bit. We got soaked and then broke into another bedroom a few doors down to avoid being 'caught on the scene'_" another laugh " _and then….Oh_ _Yes – you INSISTED we take most of our clothes of and try to dry them over the radiator.._ and then –_ oh thats right Dr. Lightman you started kissing me, without permission I_ _believe, annndd I think we got a bit more than 'cuddly' for a while. Oh, and the next morning you didn't stop complaining about 'crap foreign alcohol' making you fall asleep _and miss the '_best opportunity' you would ever be likely to get."_ _She ended with a huge_ smile on her_ face._**

_"**Yeah I did say that didn't I?"**_

_"**Cal, as much fun as this is - is there an actual reason for you taking a trip down this particular road of memory lane?"**_

**Dropping her hand Cal sat forward and sighed.**

_"**Cal? What is it? I don't understand"**_

_"_**_Gill, luv – the more I think about that night, the more I am beginning to wonder if my_ _'memory' is as good as you seem to think it is, and… wether I..We.. really did 'MISS' that_ _opportunity._ **

**_Sweetheart..Have you taken a really good look at your new son?"_**

_"_**_Of course I have Cal, what a question..He has perfect little fingers and toes – and the right number of them. He has the right.. parts that he should have he…"_ **

_"**That's more..biological – I was talking more about the…aesthetical"**_

_"_**_Oh I am getting tired again now Cal, and I don't understand where you are trying to go with all this._ _Please..will you just tell me what it is you seem to be so bothered about?"_**

**Being as careful as he could not to wake the sleeping infant, Cal gentlly lifted him out of the cot and placed him in Gillians arms. He then moved the soft blanket completely away from his face.**

**Gill stared at her son, then at Cal. Confusion and questions were still all he could see in her eyes.**

**Using only the very tip of his little finger, Cal traced a line down the babies nose and then looked back at Gillian.**

**For a tiny moment there was nothing, then, gradually he saw that she was finally 'there' with him.**

**As she dragged her eyes away from the childs face and up to Cals, her mouth was open, her eyes wide.**

_"**No, It can't be – we couldn't have – I..one of us would have remembered surely"**_

_"**It makes more sense of the dates luv…and..of the nose"**_

**xXx**

**Emily, inwardly blessing the day she had- on impulse- decided to pay out $5.00 on one of those 'Secret Whispers' toys, now pulled the small black box away from the bedroom door and removed the attached earpiece.**

**Grinning madly she skipped back along the landing and into her bedroom.**

**Pulling out her diary from it's supremely secret storage hideaway, she began to write.**

**That day, she had thought helping bring her new baby brother into the world would be the most happiest thing in her life. **

**Now, imaging a multitude of scenarios when she could throw THIS gem of information back in her dads face during an argument over her boyfriends, sex and love life in general, was quickly starting to overtake it.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hi again...I know these chapters are a tad short - but cumin fast and furious - true**

_Disclaimer as norm_

**Names  
**

**It had been about a week since the 'nose' revelation, but as hard as they tried neither Cal nor Gill could remember 'EXACTLY' what happened on the night in question.**

**Cal was convinced though. As far as he was concerned the'nose' had it!  
**

**Gillian needed more definite evidence however, so as casually as she could, over breakfast one morning-**

_"**Cal, I think we need to arrange a DNA test – I need to be certain"**_

_"**How much more certain can that nose be?"**_

"**_Cal"_**

_"_**_Yes – I know luv. Actually…we should find out today"  
"What? What do you mean? I don't understand"_**

_"_**_Well both Em and I saw the 'nose' before you did, but knowing you, I guessed you'd want sumfing on paper…so…before Dr. FBI left that day…I got him to take samples._ **

**_Reynolds should be dropping them over today, as it appens"  
_**

**Moving swiftly out of 'swipe range' he laughed at Gills outraged expression.**

_"**How could you! You didn't even ask me..TELL me..Do you know how long I have been trying to find the right way – the right time to bring this up?"**_

**Dodging further out of harms way he was laughing quite loudly now,**

_"_**_Course I knew..I been watching you struggle with the decision all bloody week –_ _it's been very entertaining watching you trying to work out wot you were gonna do…..Whoa luv_ – _now just put that down..don't wanna be setting bad examples for the boy do we?"  
_**

**Moving quickly out of the kitchen, Cal came across his daughter sitting, gazing at the new addition to the household.**

_"**Shouldn't you be leaving for school Em?"**_

"**Ye_ah, s'pose – I was just kinda hoping that Ben might get here before I left"_**

"**_Yeah well he hasn't has he, so you – are just gonna have to wait till you get home. Now go on, clear off"_**

_"**DAD…No. you can't do that! You gotta ring me or text me as SOON as you know. I'm not leaving till you promise"**_

"**_Not gonna happen Em..You need to concentrate on your education while you are there, not sit staring at your cell waiting for a call or text_ – _in fact…I think you better hand it_ _over to me for the day, cumon give it ere"_**

_"**DAD..you can't…GILL"  
**_

**Gillian, who had been watching from the kitchen doorway raised a calming hand to Emily, walked up behind Cal and slapped him lightly on the back of the head.**

"**_Just go Emily sweetheart._ _Your father is obviously in one of his more 'tormentative' moods today_ – _I will ring you as soon as we know, I promise"  
_**

**Cal had turned to Gill to protest the slap when a cushion hit him on the back of the head.**

**_"Oi"_ - but Emily was already shutting the front door behind her.  
**

**Cal moved quietly over to the cot and started 'fussing' with the blankets. Gill smiled to herself, the fact that he was besotted with 'baby boysy' was something he made no attempt to hide.**

"**_Stop fussing over him Cal, I don't want him to wake up yet_._ We really are going to have to talk about names soon, we can't keep calling him 'baby boysy' forever"_**

**Cal ignored her instructions completely and continued his 'fussing'.**

"**_I know luv, I just thought you might wanna wait until, well..you were certain I guess"  
_**

**As she was about to answer they both heard the letterbox snap open and shut. **

**Cal went to the door. Picking up a single envelope he crossed back to Gill and just held it up in front of her. **

**Ben Reynolds handwriting was clear and unmistakable. ' Thought you two would want a little privacy when you got this, so didn't stop'**

**Cal watched Gillian slowly reach out and take the envelope from his fingers. **

_"_**_Oh…did you…?"_ Her question hung in the air.**

**Falling backwards onto the couch, Cal gave her one of his winning grins and shook his head.**

_"**Nah. You gone on luv..I already know the answer"  
**_

**Slowly she opened it and read through. **

**Drifting over to the still sleeping baby she leaned over and very carefully kissed his head.**

"**_Welcome to your life Baby Lightman"  
_**

**The name came quite easily. **

**Gill suggested it and Cal just smiled in agreement. **

**Although he had caused a fair amount of trouble, he had been, and still was – a very important person in Lightmans life.**

**Gill dialled Emilys cell, which was answered almost before the first ring, "_Terry – is 100% a Lightman"_ simple words but the scream it provoked from the other end of the phone was very audible – and woke baby Terry.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hi All, So, OK it's all been nicely fluffy for a few chapters now...........ENJOY**

_Disclaimer as Norm_

**From Russia – With little Love  
**

**Cal was back in the office now having decided that 'spying' on his employees from his pc at home was not enough.**

**Gillian had brought baby Terry in a few times, to 'do the rounds' but for now, was predominantly still staying at home with him.  
**

**Cal couldn't remember feeling this happy and contented since Emily had been born, but this time was so different. ****At home there were constant 'battles' as to who was looking after 'Tel Boy'**

**. **

**Emily monopolised him from the second she got in from school. When Cal tried to remind her about homework or chores, she would hold her brother up and face him towards Cal **

"**_You see that look little brother? That's daddies 'I mean it' look- that means he's trying to be stern, but he's not really angry'"_**

**On the second and third attempts – "_Oh and THAT look means 'ok I'm beginning to get serious now, but if you push it I might still let it go a bit further'"_**

**This was Emilys contribution to Terrys education.  
**

**Night times were a completely new experience for him. **

**With Zoe, every time Em had cried she had pushed him out of bed with a muttered "_If you don't shut her up I am moving out until she's a teenager_" Cal did all the night feeds and soothing.  
**

**Gillian barely let him get a look in.**

"**_Go back to bed Cal, I got it under control_" She was still breast feeding whereas Zoe had given up on that within the first week. **

**He was finding it quite hard to keep up his 'Bastard, grumpy, sarcastic, don't mess with me' reputation in the office because he was feeling so happy all the time. Never the less, he tried his level best.**

"**_LOKER – Have you completely forgotten about the spell check facility on computers?"_**

"**_Torres – since when did my orders of 'do it NOW become a complete mystery to you_?"  
**

**Cal quickly removed his 'soppy grin' when there was a sharp knock on his office door.**

"**_WOT?"_**

**Ben Reynolds entered (Strange – briefly flicked through Cals head – he doesn't normally bother to knock) **

"**_Lightman – I need to talk to you, but I need you to stay calm man, real calm_"**

**Cal glared, "_Who- has fucked up what now_?"**

"**_No Cal..it's..HELL 'm just gonna give to you straight man_… _Someone got into your house…Gills fine, shaken and real upset but not hurt – But Cal- Your son has been kidnapped_ – _man I am so sorry_"**

"**_SORRY! I don't need you being fuckin SORRY_ – _I need you out there looking for my SON! – Wot the FUCK? How..what…Wheres Gill, What happened? Did she say..Did she_ _recognise them? How many? SHIT BEN you can't_ _just come in here and tell me THAT! and say you're SORRY… I WANT FUCKIN INFORMATION…."_**

"**_SIT DOWN LIGHTMAN – I told you you needed to try and stay calm man_ – _OF COURSE people are out there looking – practically the whole damn local police force and FBI are_ _out there CAL – but I need to you to listen to me now_!"**

**Cals' look was nothing short of terrifying, he did however sit and remain quiet.**

"**_First off, Gill is being brought here now. Secondly we know who did it….It was Alec_"**

"**_WHAT_?"**

"**_Yeah looks like the son ofa bitch snuck back into the country somehow_ – _He still thinks the boy is his. He had a gun man.. Told Gill he just wanted his boy and that nobody'd get_ _hurt less they tried to follow him and take his kid away – and…if it came to that_…"**

"**_WOT? Wot 'if it came to that' WOT_?"**

"**_That he would rather …kill his son than let you and Gill raise him_"**

"**_But didn't Gill TELL him?_ _No..wait..that might not be the best idea..CHRIST she must be feeling_…._Where the HELL is she Reynolds?...Shit shit shit Wot the_….."  
**

**Cal thrust his head into his hands, but just before Ben saw the tears.**

**Walking round behind the hunched figure, Ben put his hands on Cals shoulder s and gave him a firm grip.**

"**_We'll FIND him Cal._ _We WILL find your boy! And he is gonna be just fine_ – _And then you an I are gonna take that SCUM Alec somewhere nice and quiet, and we are gonna deal_ _with HIM in whatever way you want man…In or OUT of the law! Whatever you want Cal_."**

**Cal sat back up, quickly scrubbing his eyes, a look of fierce determination fell over him.**

"**_Yeah..You got that right!"  
_**

**Punching the button on his phone "_LOKER, TORRES – My office – NOW_"  
**

**Reciting, as if he were reading a new case file to them, what had happened, Cal ended with "_We gotta get on top of this NOW_"  
**

**Ria and Eli were still trying to process his words, not quite taking it in. All thoughts of trying to sympathise with the man died with his last few words. He was right! And if he could pull himself together, then so could they. They HAD to.**

"**_I'm gona get straight on to his office in Russia, arrange tele confercing and start interviews with his work colleagues_" Torres made straight for the lab.**

"**_I will be tracking down any friends he might still have here in the States an looking into the paperwork trail_ – _find out how and when he managed to get back in_…" Loker also made straight for the Lab.**

"**_Yeah, we also got all our people out there looking up any family, old work colleagues_ – _ANYONE that he knew here, and there is also a whole load of people going through his_ _computer, phone records – guys in Russia are right in this with us Cal – no red tapes gona hold anything up_"  
**

**Cal was pale and slightly sweaty but he was fighting to hold on.**

"**_Well I'm gonna_…"**

**Reynolds held his hand up in a firm 'no/stop' motion.**

"**_No YOU are gonna stay right here man_. _Gill is gona be here any minute and she is gona NEED you here Lightman_, _with her – for her – She's gonna need you to be strong for_ _her now, so use these last few minutes to pull yourself together_"  
**

**As it happened Cal didn't get those precious minutes…**

"**_CAL!"_ She was rushing into his arms, her eyes red from crying startlingly in contrast to the white of her face.**

"**_It's alright luv, we're gona find him, he's gona be fine I PROMISE you Gill sweetheart our boy's gona be back with us real soon you'll see_"**


	15. Chapter 15

**Been slaving away at the keyboard again my friends - you fantastic comments forced me to forge on even when a new Tim Roth dvd calls to me........So...Please reveiw....I mean **

**I HELD OFF watching TIM to get this to you.....**

_Disclaimer as norm_

**Where Do We Go From Here  
**

**Cal Lightman was going crazy……**

**Everyone had lost count of the amount of times he had:**

**Hit people on the back of the head**

**Picked up random files and thrown them across the room.**

**Ripped telephones out of sockets and thrown them.**

**Threatened to sack people.**

**SACKED people.**

**He was definitely losing it – But no-one noticed, because in actual fact – EVERYONE there was losing it….**

**For such a young baby to be kidnapped would have put all employees of The Lightman Group on edge at the best of times, but this was their bosses baby – Terry – Cal and Gillians son. **

**So they were All going crazy.  
**

**Cal was torn in every action he took:**

**He wanted to be OUT- just looking searching..**

**But he wanted to be in the office where he could watch everything, grab every bit of news and information as it materialised..SCREAM at people…..**

**But then he wanted to be in his office, holding and comforting Gill and Emily, drying their tears, reassuring them that Baby Terry was alive and well and would be back with them soon….  
**

**Gillian and Emily stayed in Cals office.**

**Neither were crying any more ( can a person cry so much they run out of tears?) Both were silent, each locked up in their own imaginations nightmares, both trying to be strong for each other and not break down again.  
**

_"_**_How are my girls?"_ Cal voice was soft and low as he slid through the office door.**

**Gillian just looked up at him and held out her hand.**

**Cal sat in the middle of the women, with an arm round each, he just kept kissing them – the tops of their heads, the sides of their faces, their shoulders…from one to the other, again and again.**

"**_As long as Alec still thinks the baby he has is his, he won't hurt him_"**

**It wasn't the first time he had made that statement, but what else was there you could say…  
**

"**_Are you absolutely positive on this Ria_?" **

**Reynolds had long since abandoned his jacket and tie, the top buttons of his shirt undone, his face drawn, without it's normal healthy glow. **

"**_Yes Ben YES, I have been through all the tapes over and over_ –_ Eli has too, we can't find anything in the Russian office staff that indicates that knew, or know anything about_ _this_"**

"**_SHIT – Ok ok, whats next_?"**

"**_Torres is gonna make a start on his family and close friends stateside, most of them have been rounded up by your people and are here now so_…"**

"**_OK Torres get to it, Loker where you at?"_**

"**_Well we now know that he 'stole' an identity, got a credit card and used that for passport and travelling_ – _bought some baby supplies in a fairly local shop bout two days ago._ _Pulled out a couple of thousand in cash 1 day ago, card hasn't been used since_,- _no trace of any vehicle being purchased or hired in his own, or stolen name_"**

**Ben was just shaking his head.**

"_**Must have been ****good**_**_ professional to get past airport security checks, but at least we know he's bought things for the baby_ – _whats the stolen id? what name? address? Has_ _anyone checked that out yet?"_**

**Loker went suspiciously quiet and stared at his feet.**

"**_COME ON LOKER – I want details here man, whats the problem_?"**

"**_Well that's the 'kicker'..anndd_ – _it's one of the few things I haven't let the boss see yet, thought I'd run that by you first_"**

"**_AND_?"**

"**_He has a passport and card in the name of…Dr. Cal Lightman – All his details…D.O.B. address, everything except the physical description_"**

"**_How the HELL_?"**

"**_We're still working on that one_."**

"**_Shit. Yeah well that's one thing I think Lightman doesn't need to know right now_"  
**

"**_OK, I'm gonna chase a few people up, Loker_ – _make sure Torres knows what we want from those people, not just if they were involved, but details…his favourite places, hotels_, _hookers and I wanna make sure All his mistresses are brought in- and his suppliers_"**

"**_Yeah, Torres knows what she's doing Ben, she knows the stakes as well_"  
**

**Another 5 hours slipped past.**

**Emily had finally fallen asleep and at Cal's, and a doctors insistence, Gillian had taken a mild sedative "_You won't be any good to Baby Terry if you_ _are wiped out when we get him back_" Cal had used as blackmail to ensure she swallowed it. **

**He was just thinking about another coffee and then menacing the staff again when the door opened a tiny amount and Ben motioned him to come outside. Taking a quick glance at the couch, both his girls were sleeping he crept outside.**

"**_Wot you got? Anything_?"**

"**_Yeah.. Lightman I need you to come with me now_, _but you CANNOT get involved with this man_ – _seriously, if that nuthead evens sniffs you are anywhere near_,,,,,"**

"**_WHAT! – you've found him? You know where he is? Wot about Terry,.. Reynolds ..TELL ME – WOT ABOUT MY SON?"_**

"**_KEEP your voice down Cal – you'll wake those two. Now come on I'll explain in the car, Heidi is gonna watch out for Gill and Emily_"  
**

**As soon as they were on the move, Ben was updating Cal.**

_"_**_It was Torres really. She was in between interviews when she suddenly grabbed her jacket and said she had to check something out_"**

"**_AND_?"**

"**_GOD, I don't know why no-one else thought of it before_ – _Cal, who is the one other person that Alec has a big grudge against apart from you and Gill?"_**

"**_Oh Shit" ..NO.. Christ why didn't I.. Whats the situation now_?"**

"**_He is in Zoes office – He has her, Torres and Terry as Hostages – he _****_has a gun – we have the place surrounded_"**


	16. Chapter 16

**RIGHT you lot…BE WARNED! This chapter has lots of naughty words – alludes to violence and sex- VERY angsty. I have warned you….so those of you who want to- please read on….good luck….and please please review - thanks**

_Disclaimer as norm_

**_The Approach Was All Wrong..._**

**Loker was there, along with several SWAT teams and over half the areas police force and FBI.**

_"**LOKER!"**_

**As he swung round Lightman saw the pure fear in his eyes_.  
_**

_"**Boss…I..didn't think you would…that they'd let you… err you're not gonna do anything like..tryin to go in there are you?"**_

_"**Calm down. No. Even I can see the stupidly of that. Reynolds, if you're in here with us – who's negotiating?"**_

_"**Rader"**_

_"**WHAT! – that fuckin jumped up ego manic arse! Who the fuckin hell…"**_

_"**ALEC asked for him Cal – specifically requested him. I'm guessing he knows how much you hate him so…."**_

_"**BASTARD!..Have we got eyes and ears on this yet?"**_

_"_**_Yeah, just up…over here.."  
_**

**Ben led Cal and Eli into a large van that contained banks of monitors and electrical equipment. They all stared at the largest of the screens.  
**

**Zoe and Torres (who was holding Baby Terry) were hunched on a small couch. **

**Alec was sitting smugly at Zoes desk with a gun in one hand and a phone in the other.**

**Whilst Jack Rader could not be seen, both sides of the conversation could be heard.  
**

_"**Yeah I agree with you Alec, he is a complete asshole, and if this just concerned him, then I'd be right in there working with you buddy, but it doesn't does it? I mean what has Gillian done to deserve this?"**_

_"**SHE FUCKED HIM, and that other whore there, she fucked him too – so now I get to 'fuck' him…only not in the 'biblical' sense you understand" **_

**Alec had waved the gun at Zoe during his outburst and you could see her visibly flinch, but she was keeping her cool, a hard, contemptuous set to her face.**

_"**And then that damn smug bitch helped them take my SON away from me, and keep me from him – What didya get for that BITCH, did the great LIGHTMAN STUD pay you in cash or kind, yer know, a few quick 'bangs' for old times sake?" **_

**You could see Zoes nostrils flare- but she kept her mouth shut.  
**

_"_**_He's Fukin high as a kite"_ Cal pointed out_ "Shit, he's got most of his screws loose at the best of times, but this is gonna make him ten times worse, unpredictable – MASSIVE swings from high to low"_**

_"_**_Alec"_ Raders voice could be heard again.**

_"**Come on- YOU know Gilly? Shes so sweet that she's too easily led. Lightman knew that and he used it against her. We all know she'd still be with you if it wasn't for him! It's not her fault, and it's not your son's either…When we get this all sorted out your boy is gonna need his mum and his dad, once we get Lightman out of the picture she'll see sense and come back to you, after all it was YOU she married, not him wasn't it?"**_

_"**Get Lightman out of the picture HOW? Cum on Jack, you know as well as I do that unless I get what I want I am either gonna end up in Jail for the rest of my life, or DEAD! And that leaves the field wide open for Lightman to do whatever he wants….NO! .. Now you get Gillian down here NOW and the safe passage for us, her and me and my SON - or I swear people are gonna start dieing here… and I am starting with HER"**_

**Again the gun swung in Zoes direction.  
**

**In the van Cal was getting more frustrated.**

_"**This isn't gona work – I can see where Raders cumin from..but dickheads too high – he hasn't got the attention span it needs for this type of approach to work. If Rader doesn't up his game HE IS gonna start shooting…and soon! Has SWAT got anything going yet?"**_

**Reynolds shrugged his shoulders,_ "No direct outside windows so snipers are out. They're trying to see if adjoining offices are gonna work in any way – but it's not looking good right now man"_**

_"**SHIT! – well at least get one of your people to talk to Rader, wherever he's hiding…Tell him he has to calm Alec down - and keep bringing ME into the chats aren't gonna help that. Tell the idiot that has to try and steer him away from the subject of me, an concentrate on his 'son' more"**_

**Ben got on his radio_, "Yeah, I'll do that right now"_**

_"**Loker- you seeing anything on Torres that I'm not getting?"**_

_"**Don't think so boss, fear, contempt, concentration – no panic"**_

_"**Yeah, I agree – wait! No, no, no – wots she up to?"**_

_"**Boss?"**_

_"**Zoe – shes up to something, I just caught it in her face..and I know that look!...shes making some sort of plans in that bloody head of hers, and now she's tryin to work out how to put them into action….Oh Christ, don't Zo, don't do it…..REYNOLDS…"**_

**He spun round from his radio call at the tone in Cals voice.**

_"**Are your people right outside the door to that office? Are there marksmen? GOOD ones?"**_

_"**Yeah, absolutely – why?"**_

_"**Well I'm not exactly sure – but tell them to get themselves ready"**_

**Both Loker and Reynolds stared at the screen trying to work out what Lightman was seeing they they weren't_._ Whilst not taking his eyes off the monitor, Ben got back on the _radio.  
_**

**Zoe had moved fractionally away from Ria and the baby and slightly forwards of them, almost like some sort of barrier_._**

**Ria, of course had noticed the slight move, and the tensing of Zoes's body, she drew the baby further into her body and shuffled slightly so she was facing more away from the'gun' in the chair. What the hell was Zoe doing? She had sensed the same as Lightman_._**

**Zoe allowed contempt and a touch of boredom to enter her voice.**

_"**Alec you're an asshole." She definitely got his attention with that one!**_

_"**This…'macho' show isn't fooling anyone you idiot. You KNOW they are not going to meet your demands – not in a million years. Cal is most certainly not going to let His 'precious Gillian' be brought down here to YOU. And as for your 'HOSTAGES' well….. I'm the bitch ex – he would be only too happy to have me out of his life- completely! Once he'd dealt with Emilys bereavement pain, he could have her to himself- which is what he always wanted- and Torres here…shes just another 'tool' in his box…expendable…he can get a replacement…then of course theres the baby…Dear Gillian would be inconsolable at first of course, but then HE'D be right there to help her through all of that wouldn't he….Perfect…After all it's not his blood is it? – IT'S YOURS.. the last thing he wants is a permanent reminder of YOU in his life…. **_

**_So there you have it darling- You worked for the government, you know their rules on hostage demands – and CAL is not going to be trying very hard to talk them round – Trust me!"  
_**

**Cal was practically pulling his hair out_ "DON'T ZO.. don't do this ..don't"_**

**Before anymore could be said shots rang out from the speakers..the hidden cameras were shaking wildly and the picture was breaking.. but they could all still see BLOOD – _lots of_ it…men in swat vests piling into the room – more gunfire- screaming then both the picture and the sound was gone……  


* * *

**

**_Note: HA – did I mention I was just leaving on a two week vacation now………_**


	17. Chapter 17

**No, I didn't really go on vacation (chance would be a fine thing!) Sorry I was in a bit of an evil wind up mood when I posted last chapter (Pleeezzz forgive me)**

**Anyway - heres the next bit - Angsty, sad - no fluffy I'm afraid - but it needed to be done, and things will improve, in a while so hang on in there fluffy lovers your time will come...**

_Disclaimer as Norm_

**The Good and the Bad  
**

**It was chaos.**

**Sirens and lights blazed everywhere, cops were screaming at the FBI and visa versa .**

**The press, as ever, had picked it up and were trying to dodge past every uniform they saw in an effort to get a 'scoop'.**

**Reynolds had gone straight in screaming at Loker and a couple of other agents to hold Lightman back – they were having problems, big problems – but they were managing.  
**

**It seemed like hours for Cal, and it was torture. **

**The manic scene was all around him, the medics, flashes, radio's, cell phones, people screaming instructions at one another, and in the middle of all this were his ex-wife, his employee – and his baby son.**

**One or all of them had been hurt, he knew that, his mind quickly flashing back to the brief monitor shots they had seen before they lost the connection. **

**Blood, so much blood – But who? and how badly? Why wasn't someone- anyone, telling him what was going on. **

**He made yet another attempt to escape his 'guard detail' and get in to the building..but they caught him. **

**He was just about to sack Loker and then fire off a barrage of abuse at the FBI when he spotted the familiar shape of Ben Reynolds making his way through the crowd towards him. **

**He was holding something but Cal couldn't make out what.**

**Breaking away from his 3 watchdogs he moved to meet Ben.**

"**_It's Baby Terry Cal, an he's fine man he's just fine – your son is ok Lightman_"**

**Handing the heavily wrapped bundle over Reynolds saw, for the first time ever, the REAL face of Cal Lightman. He was crying, unreservedly, but there was pure joy and love there as well as he hugged the tiny body against him.**

**Ben gave him those few precious minutes then coughed before continuing.**

"**_We've had our medics check him over, they said you can take him, but he's hungry – so probably best to we take him straight back to his momma_".**

**Cal hadn't quite managed to stop the tears, but he at least felt he could talk now.**

"**_Ben – Torres? Zoe_?"**

"**_Lets get in the car and get going first Cal, away from all this and outta the press vultures way_".  
**

**Cal finally felt he could breath a little as Reynolds pulled away from the on going nightmare.**

**As soon as he had cleared the obstacle course of vehicles and people, Ben found a quiet street and pulled over.**

**Lightman knew Reynolds had some bad news and started to brace himself, pulling Baby Tel even closer to him.**

**Ben was looking down at his lap, he was trying to sort out a place to start.**

"**_Just TELL me Ben, will yer, please- just tell me straight_"**

"**_Ria has taken 2 bullets. One in her right shoulder, not too serious – another in her belly, lot of blood loss but they don't think it hit any vital organs. They should have her at_ _memorial bout now_."**

"**_SHIT! She was holding my boy, sounds like she was trying to protect him, shield him. Oh Christ!...Zoe? wot about Zo_?"**

"**_She's gone Cal, one shot deal..head hit – it would have been immediate_"**

**Cal sat in silence, he started rocking slightly in the seat – a self comforting motion – after another few moments of silence his voice came out in short, almost strangled bursts.**

"**_Get back then…Gill…Tel needs feedin…need to tell …Emily…Oh God …Tell Emily_"  
**

**Starting the car back up and pulling out, Reynolds switched his 'blues' on and increased his speed. **

"**_Loker has been taken to be with Ria so leave that to us, I'll keep checks as well_ – _Cal, do you need a bit more time man? You know before we go back, just to err, clear your_ _head a bit? I can slow right down_"**

"**_Na, Thanks but no. The press will be all over this soon and I need to speak to them before that. I'm good now Reynolds, lets get this sorted_."**

**Casting a quick glance at his passenger, Reynolds could see the 'shut down' was back. He was steel again. Determination, composure it was all back in place.**

"**_Dr. Lightman_" Heidi stood up as she saw her boss and agent Reynolds coming through the doors, "_Oh my God..Is that…Baby Terry? He's ok, please tell me he's ok_?"**

"**_Heidi calm down luv, he's fine, just fantastic, but he wants his grub right now so_…"**

"**_Thank god..They are both still asleep in there, I didn't want to wake them…"_**

"**_That's good, that's perfect Heidi, they needed it. Listen luv, you've done an amazing job here but you must be shattered as well. Go home luv, everyfings fine now and we won't be_ _stayin here much longer anyway – so go, get some rest and ..Thanks Heidi_"**

**Knowing her boss now wanted to be alone with his family Heidi just nodded and picked up her things.  
**

**Pushing the door to the office silently open Cal allowed himself seconds to take in the peace and tranquillity of the sleeping women. Their heads were at either end of the couch and theirs legs and feet were entwined in the middle. **

**Moving slowly cal made his sway to Gill and very carefully laid the still sleeping infant down by her side whilst whispering**

"**_Oi, My son needs feeding_"**

**Gillian opened her eyes at first only seeing Cals face, but he was smiling- he was smiling… "_Cal, have they found him.."_ she suddenly took in a deep gasp of air as baby Tel started to cry quietly, the recognisable smell of his mother bringing him out of his slumber.**

"**_Please, PLEASE tell me I'm not dreaming this Cal?"_ The tears started falling as she started to pull the blankets away from the child within.**

"**_No, not a dream luv – he is very real and healthy, and VERY hungry_"**

"**_Dad_" from the other end of the couch "_Dad is that_?"**

"**_Yes Em luv, cum down this end and welcome your bother back – but don't stop him getting his grub whatever you do_"  
**

**Cal sat on the arm of the couch just watching the happy reunion.**

**Gill already had her son 'locked on' and he was guzzling happily away, she was stroking his hair, running her fingers along his tiny limbs. Emily was kissing him wherever she could find a spot, one of her free hands had reached up to grasp her fathers. **

**He hung on to it a little tighter than he should have done, but Emily didn't notice it.  
**

**They were happy, released of the fear and tension Gillian and Emily were in a state of bliss.**

**Cal let them have it – he would for as long as he could. They were completely unaware of the tragedy that had taken place, no knowledge of Torres injuries and that Zoe……**

**He would bear that weight alone until reality necessitated he share it.  
**

"**_Shall we all go home then, Bens waitin outside to drive us all_"**

**He let Gill and Em go out in front of him so that he could catch Reynolds eye without them seeing. **

**Reynolds understood the message Lightman threw him. They don't know yet – They don't need to know yet.**

**Ben agreed and walked them all to his waiting car. **

**There were very few tasks that he actually feared doing, but at this moment he was bloody glad he wasn't in Cal Lightmans shoes. **


	18. Chapter 18

**Sooooo - next chapter - still a bit angsty and sad - I'm sorry but you really couldn't follow the last chapter by diving stright into 'happy fluffy' could you? No- we all have to deal so to speak.....THANX so much for all the reveiws and comments - please let me know how you feel about this one......**

_Disclaimer as norm  
_

**He sleeps at Last**

**His girls were upstairs with his son. **

**They were bathing him, fussing him, loving him- He could hear their quiet laughter and little gurgles of happiness from Terry.  
**

**Cal had made sure that none of the televisions would be turned on, and Reynolds was making damn sure that no press got within 5 miles of the lightman home that night.  
****He sat with a glass in his hand, finally allowing himself that much needed warmth and relaxation that a good whiskey could give.  
**

**Gillian slipped round and effortlessly slid onto the couch next to Cal.**

**She had had her own, much needed shower and was now in her pj's and a big, baggy cardigan that was once Lightmans, but had now been firmly placed in her wardrobe.**

"**_You must be wiped out sweetheart, Em's just seeing Terry off to sleep_, _why don't you take a shower and come up with me, we can both get a few more hours 'nap time' before_ _we have to face he world again_"**

**The temptation was almost overwhelming, but the knowledge of what was to come snatched the dream away from him.**

**He had decided to let Emily sleep first, just enjoy the rest and relaxation of thinking all was well with the world again for a little while longer. He knew however he had to tell Gil tonight.**

**He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into him, burying his head in the scent of her freshly washed hair, allowing himself, just for a short time, to be enveloped into her little 'bubble' of innocence, cursing the world that he had to be the one that would very soon have to burst it.  
**

**Gillian was the first to break the spell. **

**Lifting her face up to study his, he knew she had picked up on his tension.**

"**_What is is Cal_?"**

**He just couldn't bring himself to start – not yet- God just give me a few more minutes….**

"**_Cal, sweetheart, what's wrong? Tell me, I'm ok now, I can take it – whatever it is_"**

"**_Alecs's dead. No brainer really I suppose, but 15 bullet holes..he's definitely dead_" **

"**_GOOD! ..You didn't think that I'd be upset by that though Cal did you? I mean not after what he's done_?"**

"**_I wasn't completely sure luv, but I had to tall you_"  
**

**Gillian reached up and let her hand slide softly down the side of his face resting briefly on his jawline, she could still feel so much tightness there. There was more, she knew it, and it was bad. It was eating him up.**

**Gill pulled herself up and away from the warmth of his body. **

**Straightening her back, lifting her chin and placing her hands in her lap, she attempted her best 'professional' attitude.**

"**_And what Cal? because I know there's more._ _You haven't even told me how you found him yet- how you got our son safely away from him_._ You need to tell me the WHOLE_ _story now Lightman, everything- all the things that you are holding onto inside of you at this moment. I need to know"_**

**He knew she wouldn't rest until she had everything, so taking a deep breath ….Lightman spilled….  
**

**After about 30 minutes he had wrapped the whole thing up, ending with Torres injuries and ..Zoe. **

**He had deliberately not met her eyes the whole time, not wanting to witness the shock and pain – and guilt- that he knew would be there. **

**Then he felt her arms around him, her breath on his neck, he felt the tears on his skin. Enclosing her in his arms he held on tightly, now freely sharing his tears with hers. **

**The full horror of it all was threatening to crush him. He knew that without this woman by his side, ready to catch him, keep him going – he would have just let it.  
**

**The strident ring of his cell broke their shared embrace of pain. **

**Pulling out her arms Cal hit the accept button.**

"**_Lightman?, hey man its Reynolds._ Just an update really, _Ria is outta surgery – our medics were right, no major organ damage_. _She's stable and in ICU, but they are fairly sure_ _she's gonna be ok_"**

"**_That's fantastic Ben – really. Appreciate you calling. - Loker_?"**

"**_He's still here. He's glued to her bedside, but I think he's as fast asleep as she is right now_"**

"**_Yeah well, he needs it. I'll get there as soon as I can but_…"**

"**_Don't sweat it Lightman, it's cool here._ _You need to be with your family right now. Doc's say she won't be waking up any time soon and we got it all covered here_"**

"**_Thanks Ben. Call me if_.."**

"**_You got it man..you know I will_" The connection ended.**

**Cal quickly relayed the update to a waiting Gillian.  
**

**Rising silently from the couch Gillian took hold of Cals hands and pulled gently.**

"**_You still need to come with me Cal. You still need to take a shower and come to bed....I know neither of us will probably sleep but you can at try to rest a little – hold our son for_ a _while_._ We can talk, there's things we need to get straight before Emily wakes up again_. _We still have a few hours yet_"**

**Cal made no objections. **

**Following her up the stairs he had his shower.  
**

**Emily had gone to her room once she had settled her brother, and for a while Gillian and he just sat and watched baby Terry sleeping in his crib.**

**Finally they lay down on the bed. Gill starting stroking his hair and his back. **

**Whilst he had no intention of doing so…Cal went out almost immediately.**

**Gillian watched him just long enough to see his body start to relax. All the tension and pain flowed out of him as morphia flowed in.**

**He needed, deserved at least a few hours of oblivion, there was only so much a person could deal with, even Dr. Cal Lightman. **

**She allowed herself to drift in and out of light naps until everyone woke again…and damage control had to start. **


	19. Chapter 19

**AND the next chapter ( and I was so sure this was going to be a 2-3 chapter story!) little sad - little humour - bringing it all back up as best I can considering the storyline - let me know what you think?????? MANY THANX to all reveiwers - You keep me going at 3 in the morning.....**

_Disclaimer as norm_

**Just Dealing  
**

**Gillian finally woke Cal at 8am, she had been awake for a while, just thinking and watching him.**

**She hated having to drag him back to the task he had to face, but she didn't know how much longer Emily would stay asleep and they needed to talk first. **

**Gill knew that she would be there as much as she could for both of them, but ultimately this would be a heartbreak that Cal and his daughter had to face together.  
**

"**_Cal..Cal sweetheart, it's time to wake up now_"**

"**_Urrmm..Mornin luv_" for some magical moments he was just waking up as normal, two beautiful blues eyes gazing down at him, but as his brain orientated he saw the sadness and pain in those eyes and then he remembered why.**

"**_Oh Christ – Emily..is she_.."**

"**_It's ok – she' still asleep, I checked just a few moments ago_, _but we need to get up, get dressed and have some coffee. We need to talk about this, make sure we're ready_"**

"**_Yeah, you're right luv..Gill_?"**

**She touched his face gently, her eyes asking him to complete his question.**

"**_Can we just take a few minutes? Just hold me for a while Gill_"**

**The request nearly tore her apart, she took him in her embrace and he clung to her. Gill could feel the desperate need in his arms, a silent, screaming plea to have this responsibility taken away from him.  
**

**Reluctantly pulling away from the solace of her arms Cal rubbed his face.**

"**_Right then, teeth, coffee and talk yeah_?"**

"**_I'll go down and get the kettle on, I'll take Terry down with me and start his feed as well_"**

"**_He's still asleep is he, it's alright for sum_ _innit – sleep, eat, get cuddled and start again – I could do with a few weeks of that_" He made his way through to the en suite.  
**

**Gillian knew the humour was just part of the armour he was putting on. Picking up the still slumbering mini Cal, she made her way downstairs.**

**It wasn't long before he joined her, he was at least looking a little better for his few hours of sleep she thought.**

**Leaning over her his kissed the top of the feeding babies head and then a slightly more lingering one on her lips. **

**Picking up his coffee he stared at mother and child.  
**

"**_How do I tell her Gill? Where do I start_?"**

"**_Do you want me to stay with you_?"**

"**_I guess – to start with – lets see how it goes ai luv – I just don't know how she's gona take it_.."**

"**_Take what? Dad_?"**

"**_Em_!"**

"**_Emily_!"**

**The two words were said in startled union.**

"**_Tell me WHAT? Someones been hurt haven't they? Is it serious? Who_?"**

"**_Emily, sit down luv_"**

"**_But DAD_"**

"**_Yeah, all right, I'm not ignoring you luv_ – _I'm gona tell you everything darling, but I need you to sit down first, have a drink, say good morning to yer brother_"  
**

**The mention of Terry sidetracked her immediately and she went over to start tickling him – lifting him out of Gills arms when offered, she immediately held him against her shoulder and started patting his back.**

"**_Got her well trained already I see_"**

"**_Oh dad, it's not rocket science is it_"**

"**_Well yer mum never seemed to get the hang of_…."**

**Gillians head shot up.**

"**_Shit_" Cal just hadn't been thinking…**

**Emily didn't seem to notice the cut short sentence, her fathers single expletive or the following silence. Thank god for babies.  
**

**They left Emily to finish her 'training mum' duties before Gill took Terry and settled him in his downstairs cot.**

**Emily perched on a stool opposite her father. "_So – I hadn't forgotten you know dad..Who's been hurt and how bad_?"**

"**_Em- luv..come round here and give yer dad a hug for a bit will yer_"  
**

**Gillian heard the first of the pained gasps, the sobbing followed shortly after…Cals voice soft, soothing, comforting. **

**She made her way into the kitchen and started rubbing Emilys back. **

"**_I'm so sorry Emily, so sorry. We're here for you sweetheart_…"  
**

**It had been a week.  
**

**Emily had immersed herself in the care of baby Terry, and spending a lot of time at the hospital visiting and fussing over Torres.**

**Gill had advised Cal that was an expected 'intermediary' stage. Emily's subconscious was processing the shock whilst her conscious found peace in just dealing with everyday things that kept her as occupied as she could be. "_Just watch her, when she's ready she'll let the pain out, we just need to make sure we're there for her when that happens_"**

"**_Bloody psycho babble_" Cal had muttered, but he tended to agree with her.  
**

**Torres was recovering well from her injuries, but despite several, gentle attempts by Reynolds and Loker, she wasn't ready to talk about what had happened that day.**

**Loker was the first thing she saw when she opened her eyes that morning, exactly the same as the when she had awoken before that, and the time before that….**

"**_Aren't you ever gona leave me alone_?" the smile was hovering on her lips as she said it.**

"**_You bored with me already? And I haven't even started on my 'doctors and nurses jokes yet_"**

"**_Don't you have a home_?"**

"**_Yeah, you've seen it – would you want to spend all day there – on your own, besides, the food is so much better here, and regular_. _You know the doc's and nurses are thinking_ _you have fantastic appetite considering the amount of time you are actually awake_" He grinned. **

"**_Glad I can be of help to you Eli_"**

"**_Well they're talking about letting you go home in a couple of days, as long as you're not on your own there_"**

"**_Is that a hint Eli_?"**

"**_Just tryin to be of help Ria_"  
**

**Luckily it was warm and sunny the day of the funeral. Cal hated burials at the best of times, but standing by the side of a six ft hole in the ground when it was pouring with rain and blowing a gale….**

**He was originally planning a cremation ( '_Just burn me sweetheart and then throw the ashes on the main runway of the next New York fashion show'_) was how Zoe had dealt with his one and only attempt to discuss wills and funeral requests during their marriage.**

**When Emily had found out though she had made her disagreement abundantly clear. She wanted her mom buried. She needed a place she could go to. Somewhere she could take fresh flowers to and keep clean, and sit and chat.**

**Cal had changed the arrangements immediately.**

**Now they were here standing over the 'hole' he wondered if this would be his fate as well despite his instructions requesting cremation. Whatever…The ceremonies were for those still living after all.**

**People were asked to speak, if they wanted to, there was no minister murmuring religious platitudes, even Em knew her mom would have moaned about that!**

**Despite the circumstances that had brought them there, it had been an almost pleasant day. Emily had conducted herself with strength and poise throughout, Cal had felt immense pride but worry as well.**

"**_Surely she is taking all this too well_" he had shared his concerns with Gill.**

"**_Let her be Cal, give her space and she will find her time_"**

**Her 'time' had turned out to be that night. The floodgates had opened shortly after she had gone to bed. **

**For the first time in many many years, Cal spent the night in his daughters bed.  
**

"**_Ria can I get you another drink_?"**

"**_No_"**

"**_Well how about a quick snack_?"**

"**_No_"**

"**_Do you need any more_…"**

"**_NO! no and no – Will you just sit down and stop fussing around me Loker , I can't stand it anymore_"**

"**_O kaaay_"**

**At the sight of his deflated face when he slumped down in a chair Ria felt immediately guilty.**

"**_Sorry…I'm sorry Eli, I'm a bitch of a patient aren't I_?"**

"**_Oh yeah_"**

**They both shared a little laughter.**

"**_How was the funeral? Did they understand that I just couldn't_.."**

"**_They were cool Ria_ – _and I guess as funerals go it was ok. Lightman was hating it, but he's made his feelings on burials clear more than once before so_…"**

"**_It's what Emily wanted Eli_"**

"**_Yeah I know. Oh – by the way, Lightman said I had to tell you that although mobility might stop you from coming in to the office, he fully expects you start using a company pc here_ from next week – '_Nuffin wrong with her bloody fingers' If I remember_"**

"**_Figures_"**

"**_On the plus side, he also said I had to get my ass back in the lab, so you won't have to put up with me 'fussing' around you so much_"**

"**_I'll miss you_"**

**Loker got up and placed a big soft kiss on her lips, "_Liar – I'm gona put the kettle on..Do you want a coffee_?" **


	20. Chapter 20

_Disclaimer as Norm.  
_

**Daddies Girl  
**

"**_Dad_?"**

"**_Yes luv_?"**

"**_When are you and Gill gonna get married_?"  
**

**When he had finished nearly chocking on the mouthful of coffee he had taken, Cal looked over at his daughter but he could see no hint of mischief or tease in her face, it appeared to be a totally genuine question.**

"**_Well….that's quite a question to throw at me this early in the morning Em, Where's that cum from_?"**

"**_It makes sense dad, you're sleeping together, you have a baby together, you own a company together_ – _you love each other, right..soooo_"**

"**_Have you raised this latest brainstorm of yours with Gill yet_?"**

"**_Of course not dad_ – _I mean it's you that's gotta ask her right? And there's no reason for you to be nervous or anything cos it's not like she's gonna say no is it_"**

"**_And you know that for certain because_…?"**

"**_Oh cum on dad_?"**

"**_Hardly what I would call a full and clarifying answer_. .._Why don't you think about it at school today and see if you can come up with something a bit more constructive – then_ – _maybe we can continue this conversation_. _Now go on – out before you get any ideas about giving me a 'birds and bees' chat_"**

"**_Ok – I'm going..but I know you're evading. And I am going to bring this up again you know_"**

**Picking up her school things she skipped out and slammed the door.**

"**_Bloody Hell_" he muttered to himself.  
**

**Gillian just finished the morning feed when Cal came in.  
"_This boy has an appetite that matches his fathers…Cal- whats wrong_"**

"**_Err just a – dunno really, just some odd ball notion my daughter has cum up with_"**

"**_She's been dealing with everything so well Cal, really..everyones been saying so_"**

"**_Yeah, yeah she has luv, but- well I still think shes got some 'issues' that needs talking through_"**

"**_Such as_?"  
**

**He sat on the side of the bed next to her and picked up baby Tel from her lap.**

"**_I know we were given an extension on legally registering this little eating machine because of..well..everything, but we need to sort it out soon_"  
**

**Puzzled slightly by his quick change of subject, Gill decided to go with the flow, "_I thought we had decided on his name, Terry_- _no middle name because you think they are un_ _necassary, so there's no reason we can't pop down and do it any day really_"**

"**_What about the last name tho_, _we haven't really discussed that have we, are we going with Lightman or Foster or your maiden name_?"**

"**_I assumed Lightman_, _I don't have a problem with that Cal, unless you want to double barrel the names_…"**

"**_Bloody hell no – that's worse than middle names that is, but_ .._it doesn't seem fair really, I mean he's yours as much as mine, an his first name is more related to me than you_ "**

"**_Cal, what is really about, whats bothering you? Is it to do with whatever Emily spoke to you about this morning_?"**

**Keeping his eyes fixed on the child bouncing on his lap he took a deep breath, "_She asked me when you and I were planning on getting married_"  
**

**It knocked the breath out her a little but she covered it with a quick, light laugh.**

"**_Oh stop over analysing it Cal. She's probably been reading one too many of my romance books_"**

"**_Maybe, but she has a point_"**

"**_And what exactly would that point be Dr. Lightman_?"**

"**_Well.. when she cums home from school I'll look after Terry for a while…and then she can explain it all to you_"**

**With that, he placed Tel in the crib and disappeared out the door…**

"**_Cal..CAL_… "**

**She caught him half way down the stairs, "_You can't just make statements like that and then disappear_"**

"**_Sorry – late for work already_. _See yer later luv_, _I'll email you those files you want to take a look at_" The front door shut behind him.**

**As he entered the lab he became very aware of two sets of eyes glued to him.**

**Stopping to glare back he realized they were looking far too happy.**

"**_Dunno why you too are looking so bloody happy_, _there are at least twenty or more case files on my desk that need reports done on them, and there's another pile with a red_ _stickers –they need to be emailed over to Foster as soon as possible_"**

**He expected their smiles to fade and that they would jump up to follow his instructions, but there they sat, smiles still firmly in place.**

"**_WELL, have you two gone bleedin deaf or did sumone change the name on the bloody wall out there since the last time I walked past it_?"**

"**_Err – No boss- right on it_" Loker was the first to react.**

"**_Umm_ ?"**

"**_YES Torres_?"**

"**_The files you want emailed_?"**

**Cal realised that Loker was still there, hovering in the doorway, and Torres had one of 'those' looks on her face.**

"**_What about them Torres_? _A simple enuf procedure I would have thought, but you appear to need sum sort of …clarification to be able to proceed_"**

"**_Err yes, just a small thing really but.. what name do you want us me to put in the addressee box_?"**

**Torres was just about holding it together but Loker broke within the minute. Once he started laughing Torres lost it as well.  
**

"**_All right ALL RIGHT, pack it up you two – NOW please – Loker – Explain_?"**

**Eli managed to stop laughing, but couldn't keep the huge grin off his face.**

"**_Oh- Yeah, sorry I nearly forgot_. _We had a phone call from Emily before you got in this morning_. _She ..er..well she said that she had been trying to get you to give her the date_ _of the wedding this morning but you wouldn't tell her_.._so – she asked if Ria and I could er you know try and get you tell us the date so that she could started shopping_."**

**Cal stood there trying really hard to look un amused and angry but he knew he couldn't hold it for long so instead he put his head down and stormed out of the lab muttering "_That_ _bloody daughter of mine – grounded – for life_!"**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hi - I'm glad you all seem to be this story so much - Yes it has been a bit of a rollercoater I agree, But, being a big kid I have to admit to still LOVIN rollercoasters......**

**Off we go then......Please reveiw if you get the time.**

_Disclaimer as Norm  
_

**His Fathers Daughter  
**

**He was later home than he had planned, another last minute melodrama in the office that had turned out to be nothing more interesting than a miss- communication.  
**

**Gillian looked up from her pc and flashed him a 'welcome home, how has your day been' smile.**

"**_Hiya luv. Where is my daughter_?"**

"**_She's upstairs in her room_. _She asked if she could take Terry up with her to play with him a while_, _it worked for me because I could finish of the last of these files you emailed_ _over – Why_?"**

"**_Oh nice one Em, use yer brother as a blast barrier between yerself and yer fathers wrath_"  
**

**Gillian was laughing now, whatever the teenager had done this time Gill always enjoyed these 'interactions' between father and daughter –particularly as Emily normally won!.  
**

"**_Well it won't protect her for long will it. What time is Tel due for bedtime_?"**

**He was pacing and looking at his watch. Gill was still finding the whole thing amusing but couldn't help be intrigued as well.**

"**_Cal, all I know is, when she got home from school she went straight up to her room first, shortly after she came back down having changed and with a large bag_. _She put the_ _bag in the kitchen and asked me to bring it to your attention when you got home and could_ I please not look in it. _With that she took Terry and went back upstairs. What is going_ _on with you two sweetheart_?"**

**Cal immediately moved toward the kitchen.**

"**_A bag you said, in here – for me? Wots in it then_?"**

"**_Cal did you hear the bit about Emily asking me NOT to look in it? Unlike you, I tend to respect requests like that_"**

"**_Always said you were weird_" he muttered "_AHH – the bag_"  
**

**Gill left him to it and went back to her pc. She would find out soon enough.  
**

**The first thing he saw was a large envelope with big writing 'READ ME' He opened it:**

*********************************************************************************************************************************  
**

**Suggest you read this fully BEFORE making good on your threat to 'Ground me for life' – Yes I did ring them back!**

**  
Dear Dad,**

**You need to stop evading and just do it!**

**In the bag is a few things you might need but most importantly is the ring.**

**I know you have had it for a few months now, when I has going through your card statements (yes I do that regularly) I saw the transaction and knew.**

**When you were both were out a while back I went through your room and office and found it. It's beautiful and Gill will love it, **

**(awesum that you got the right size by the way)**

**So anyway it proves that you were planning on asking doesn't it! – I think that everything that has happened kinda got in the way a bit, but now I think you are just waiting because of me.**

**That's sweet of you dad, but I am fine with it – REALLY!. **

**I would love us to be one proper family. **

**So – the rest of the bags contents – there's some of Gills favourite flowers, and- a chocolate pudding (suggest you give her that first). **

**DON'T forget to get down on one knee!**

**All my love……Emily (and Terry cos I know he agrees with me)**

*********************************************************************************************************************************  
**

**He couldn't help but smile really – she was, after all- her fathers daughter!  
**

**He shuffled through the bag making sure the contents were as described. Grabbing a spoon and the pudding in one hand, the ring box shoved in his pocket, he picked up the small bunch of flowers in the other and used his hips to push the door open.**

"**_Why not call it a night with those files luv_"**.

**Gill still hadn't looked up from the monitor "_But I've so nearly finished I_…." That's when she looked at him and saw the pudding, the flowers and the slightly nervous look on his face.**

"**_Although a chocolate pudding is the best distraction I know of_"  
**

**Sitting down next to her on the couch Cal closed the pc lid, he picked it up and placed it on the coffee table. He put the flowers in her lap and the pudding and spoon in her hands.**

"**_Thank Em. So go on then, eat up..you need your strength_"**

**Gill had already torn the lid off and had the first spoonful nearly in her mouth.**

"**_That's an …interesting end of sentence. Why would I suddenly need extra strength Cal_?"**

"**_Oh, I don't know…Shopping - arrangements – parties, all that crap that you women deem completely necessary for these sorts of things_"**

**The second spoonful had already slid down her throat, so raised an eyebrow at him.**

"**_Gillian Foster – will…Oh shit I forgot_!"**

**He slid down to the floor on one knee, his hand had already fished out the box from his pocket.**

"**_Right, lets try this again – Gillian Foster – Will you marry me?...Please feel free to finish you pudding before answering_"  
**

**Well - he offered, so she did..it was only a few mouthfuls after all!**

**Taking her time placing the empty tub and spoon on the table, she reached, took the small square box that he was holding, opened it and started studying the contents.**

"**_Have you bin taking wind up lessons from my daughter_?"**

**Gillian broke into one of her beautiful, musical laughs and the smile that spread across her face was sparkling.**

"**_I think I am going to have to say yes Cal, I wouldn't dare try and spoil all Emily's plans_"**

**Emily came down the stairs as they were sealing the deal with a passionate kiss.**

"**_There, see- I told you your sister was GOOD didn't I baby brother_"**


	22. Chapter 22

**As all you delighful, wonderful people out there have been soooo generous with your reveiws and comments - I have tried to get this update completed in record time - Hope you all like it.......**

_Disclaimer as norm_

**Best Man's Privileges**

"**_Dad_"**

"**_EM_"**

"**_Stop avoiding me – I need to talk to you_"**

"**_By all means luv, if however the conversation includes the words marriage, wedding, plans, arrangements, or my opinion, then the answer is no_"**

"**_But dad_!"**

"**_Emily, I have made it quite clear to you, Gillian and the rest of the tribe that as far as I am concerned_, _apart from turning up, my involvement is over. I bought the ring, I asked_ _the question, I am letting you loose on my ever dwindling bank account – end of_"**

"**_There are things that only you can decide on dad, and you need to start deciding_"**

"**_Such as_?"**

"**_A best man – you need to choose a best man dad_"**

"**_Why_?"**

"**_Because you DO_"**

"**_Ok, well my choice is…No-One. I don't need one,_ _I am perfectly capable of looking after the ring myself and of getting there on time. After all Em, Gillian is marrying the BEST_ _man_"**

"**_You are impossible!"  
_**

**He heard, rather than saw the stomping up the stairs. **

**Gillian came out from the kitchen **

"**_Why are you being so mean to her Cal_?"**

"**_I have NO idea what you are talking about luv, I'm not being mean- I'm having a bit of …fun…with my daughter_"  
**

**He felt the flick of the tea towel on the back of his head.**

"**_Yes you are being mean Cal Lightman, you know how important the wedding arrangements are to her?_ _Try being a little more co-operative. Do you have any ideas about a_ _best man yet_?"**

**Cal sat up from his comfortable position on the couch and dramatically rubbed the back of his head where the tea towel had caught it.  
**

"**_Well I think I did – but now concussion has just wiped it clean out of my head_"  
**

**Gill moved in closer aiming for another strike, Cal ducked and grabbed her by the waist pulling her down on top of him. **

**He immediately found her lips with his, after a very brief attempt at keeping her lips clamped together in protest Gillian gave up and allowed him free reign.**

**The passion was just starting to build when a loud wail came from the crib.**

"**_Ahhh God! Even my bloody son is against me now_" dropping a quick kiss on her cheek Cal shuffled round and let gill get up to see to Terry.**

"**_Dad_!"**

"**_Yes Emily_?"**

"**_Cal_" Gills voice was soft but held that subtle hint of warning.**

"**_A best man, yes Emily, I know, I know..I've made a decision_, _come over here with your lists sweetheart, lets try filling in a few more of those blanks_"**

**xXx**

**Eli Loker was sitting facing his boss across the desk. His mouth was slightly open and he had a stunned look on his face.**

"**_LOKER – Shut yer mouth and at least try and look like you understood wot I've just explained to you_"**

"**_No, no I think I've got it boss_"**

"**_Good! Just for safety, why don't you repeat it back to me_"**

"**_OK, err - Right. You want your son, Terry, to be your best man at your wedding_"**

"**_Sounding good so far Loker – carry on_"**

"**_Yeah, right- anyway, because your son – Terry- is…as we know, a little on the er..young side to be able to perform all the functions_ _that is expected of a best man, you want_ _me to be a sorta..umm..a best mans assistant for the day to help Terry carry out his duties_"**

"**_Brilliant, fanbloodytastic. Now do you think you can manage that_?"**

"**_Err yeah, I think I can probably deal with that boss_"**

"**_Good..Liase with Gill and Emily, don't bother me with any of the details_. _A decent suit will be provided for you along with a hair cut – and remember – this role DOES NOT_ _involve any form of speech making. Are we clear on that_?"**

"**_Crystal Boss_"**

_"_**_Good. Now get back to the lab and get on with some bloody work_"**

**Loker slunk out of the office and made his way back to his domain.**

"**_What did he want this time_?" Torres enquired as he fell back on his chair.**

"**_You are NOT gonna believe this Ria_……"**

**xXx**

"**_Is your dad being more co-operative now sweetie_?"**

**Gill was standing in the back section of the shop staring at the latest gown she had just slipped on.**

"**_Oh Yeah, thanks for threatening him Gill_"**

"**_EMILY, I did NOT threaten your father – I merely ..asked him in a ..different manner to you, that's all_"**

"**_In bed you mean – THAT'S the one Gill, that is stunning, perfect_"  
**

**Ignoring the first part of her sentence Gillian was tending to agree with Emily about the dress.  
**

**In a warm deep cream colour the style was almost TOO simple. With a square neckline it fell to an 'empire'cut bust. The weight of the satin/silk mixture made the fall of the rest of the front of the gown 'sway' softly. **

**There was just the slightest of folds at the front and the bottom ended just above the shoe. **

**The rest of the hemline dropped in a curve as it moved round to the back which incorporated a deep inverted pleat and a train of approx. two feet. **

**The sleeves fitted tightly which enhanced the slenderness of her arms, the cuffs where long and had ten tiny pearl buttons adorning them.**

**The same buttons followed through down the back of the dress. There were a few layers of soft netting under the skirt giving just a hint of fullness.**

"**_I agree with you completely Emily – This IS the one_."**

**Cal was working from home on babysitting duty whilst the girls were out shopping. **

**He saw the expressions on their faces when they came through the door and knew that THE dress had finally been found.**

"**_How much_?"**

"**_None of your business dad and anyway, I thought you didn't want to be BOTHERED with details_."**

**Emily gave him one of her 'gotcha' smug grins. **

"**_Yeah well, just make sure it's at least another twenty years before _you _even contemplate getting married right_"**

**Gill left Emily to take the bags upstairs and went and collapsed on the couch next to Cal.  
**

"**_Emily came to a decision while we were out_"**

**Cal tried to read her expression but she had become pretty good at blanking it lately.**

"**_I am not gonna like this am I_?"**

**He didn't like the smile that she gave him as she wrapped her arms round his neck and started kissing his neck.**

"**_Foster_?"**

**Reluctantly he pulled her face away from his neck.  
**

"**_Well, she has decided that as you have refused to let Eli make a speech, and obviously your actual best man can't_ – _Emily is going to make a speech_"**

**Gill got the whole thing out as quickly as she could.**

"**_WHAT_?"**


	23. Chapter 23

**OK - So normally I kinda brush over the details in these sorts of scenes, but my reveiws seemed to indicate that you all wanted a bit more then that..**

**So..in this chapter I have done -'detailed' with - I hope humour as well....before I move on to the next chapter I would really appreciate feedback on whether this is how you would like the next bit to go - or whether it's TOO much in the detail area......Your voices will dictate....so lets hear them negative or positive....**

_Disclaimer as Norm_

**And Who Gives This Woman…**

**It had been the obvious and best choice.  
**

**They had made their lives there together. Made their rules and boundaries, the lines – and they had crossed them there.**

**The arguments, the secret longings, - the comfort and support through broken marriages, dangerous cases, bad times and good had all been played out in this place. **

**It was the only place for the marriage to be staged.**

**Emily and crew had performed nothing short of a makeover miracle in The Lightman Group offices for this occasion though, and standing there now, Cal realised that he barely recognised it as the workplace he was used to.**

**It was somewhat ethereal with all the soft cream and white drapes, tiny posies of flowers adding delicate and subtle splashes of colour at the doorway entrance and leading across the room to where he now stood, waiting for the one woman he had really only ever loved.**

**He looked to his side at the slightly bizarre scene of his baby son in a tiny, custom made suit. He was dribbling slightly due the happy chirruping noises he was making- this in turn brought Cals eyes to the man holding him and making his own 'unique' faces at Terry in order to keep him in his good mood.**

**Eli Loker looked very uncomfortable in his suit. His hair uncharacteristically 'tamed'..and clean shaven …he was most definitely not in his element as he continued his efforts to keep 'Tel Boy' from any mood changes that might result in screaming.  
**

"**_An theres me thinking you didn't like kids Loker_"**

"**_Yeah well, theres kids, and then theres babys isn't there boss_. _I mean babys I guess are quite cute, and they don't seem to take any offence at my 'radical honesty' like most do_…_so, I guess ..babys are ok – specially when it's the bosses' baby!"  
_**

**Cal had made a determined effort not to question Loker as to whether he still had safe keeping of the rings, he looked nervous enough and Cal doubted even Eli would be stupid enough to lose, or forget them. So he had kept his mouth shut.**

**Soft strains of music started echoing in the silence and the registered official came to stand in front of Cal and co.**

**As everyone else stood Cal turned his head to the entrance.  
**

**Emily came first. **

**Her hair had been turned into what looked like hundreds of fine ringlets which had just the right amount of delicate white flowers intertwined. **

**Her dress was very similar in style to the wedding gown but the materiel was more soft and floaty, it was pure white with only narrow bands of the darker cream colour of the brides dress.  
**

**Then Gillian came through, there was an audible gasp from the assembled throng.**

**The dress fitted her like a second skin although it could not match the radiance that was the real thing.**

**There was only the slightest hint of makeup, (why try and add to perfection), her hair was a mass of soft curls topped by a hand woven circle of cream and white flowers to which the simple, single veil was attached.**

**On her arm was a very proud and protective looking Ben Reynolds.  
**

**Following closely behind, Ria Torres was wearing the same colour as the bride, but the similarity stopped there. **

**Her dress was tight in all the right places and stopped just above her knees. Long and floaty just wasn't Torres!  
**

**As the entourage came together next to Cal, Emily leaned across and kissed her brother, then the man holding him, and finally leaned into her dad. **

"**_Yer know if it weren't Gillian, there was no way I would have ever even thought about sharing you with another woman dad. I love you both_." **

**She stepped back and off to the other side. Cal had never fought so hard to keep his eyes dry.  
**

**Ria then took her turn at kissing the baby and his assistant, smiling at the groom she took Gillians bouquet and stepped over to Emilys side.**

**The marriage ceremony started.  
**

"**_And who gives this woman_….?"**

"**_Only if he promises to behave like a normal, decent human being_…"**

"**_Ben!"_ Gill said softly but gave him the eye treatment.**

"**_OK – Well I Do I guess_" **

**He smiled and gentle lifted the veil letting it slide back away from her face.**

**He was still transfixed by her beauty when..**

"**_Yeah all right –yer've done yer bit now Reynolds, go on – back to yer place, she's all mine now_"**

**Realising he had outstayed his position, Ben smiled a little sheepishly at Gill and stepped back.  
**

**The vows Gillian made were gentle, sweet and full of the love she had for her partner.**

**Cal made a vague attempt at the 'romantic bit' and then ended with..**

"**_And, because she has been MAD enough to accept me, despite everything she knows about me_, _and everything I have put her through, AND even tho she chose to leave this bit_ _out of her side of the promises…I will try – my very best to listen to…and …OBEY…if I can, for the rest of my life_"  
**

**Eli lifted the tiny hand of their son which had the two rings dangling from his chubby fingers.**

**The kiss was long and passionate, broken only by a dig in the ribs from an impatient Emily.**

"**_Cum ON you two, its not like you have never kissed each other before is it – and we have a reception to get started next door_".**

**She received a very light slap on the back of her head as they all made their way out of the smaller room and through to the equally well decorated, larger reception area. **


	24. Chapter 24

**Hello All - Many many thanx as always for your comments and words of encouragement. I have tried not to keep you waiting too long for this- but I did have yet another Tim Roth dvd through the letter box this morning (gotta love Ebay)**

_Disclaimer as norm…_

**Speeches, Rantings and Rock**

_"_**_RIGHT you rabble – I have been instructed that I have to make a speech, and within that, I have to include certain things_:**

**_Number one – scratch that – the brides parents are not here to thank_.**

**_Two: The bridesmaids – Torres I'm sure you could have got that dress a bit tighter if you'd tried_, _but other than that, you can't actually dance with the best man so Loker will ave_ to do! _Try not to let it get too outta hand, but if it does – get a bloody room_! **

**_Three: Anything I have to say to my beautiful, stunning and very sexy wife_, _will be done when I am alone with her and not in front of you lot. NOW, having just had the best_ _experience of my life, I feel that it is about to be followed by the worst….my daughter – Emilys speech_"**

**xXx**

"**_Well…Hi everyone…So..My dad.- My Dad is a warm, caring person who has a big heart_"  
**

**(More than a few eyebrows raised..Including Cals)  
**

"**_He really does..it's just that he doesn't know how to show it_! …_Sooo just to prove it he authorised me to make some …announcements – and the first one is that…Eli Loker is_ _gonna have full pay status re-instated_"  
**

**(Pause for a round of applause and a quick sideways glance told her that her fathers eyes had narrowed**

**slightly – but not enough that she still didn't have a little further she could push)  
**

"**_AND that he is gonna backdate it two months_!"  
**

**(A huge round of applause and Lokers mouth dropped even further ****open)  
**

"**_Also…he is gonna allow everyone the day off tomorrow so that you can all get drunk without worrying about the hangovers_"  
**

**(another huge round of applause however this time Emilys 'test' glance warned that her 'give-a-ways' had just ended)  
**

"**_So –there you are..He does have a heart_! **

**_Now, the married couple –I kinda knew from a very early age that, as much as I loved my mom_, _I was the only good thing to come out that marriage. I also realised that the_ _lovely lady that my dad was starting a company with_,_ was the person he was really in love with, and..that she felt the same_.**

**_Since that time I have been working_ – _bit by bit- to push them gently but firmly in the direction of this – Their wedding_. **

**_Obviously, I did hit a few..obstacles along the way…and it took me a bit longer than had planned_ …_BUT. I am AS stubborn as my dad – so I finally made it_".**

**(HUGE round of applause and laughter, there was even smirks from her side – Boy I am about to see that disappear!)**

"**_Anyway, and probably to the big time relief of my 'parents' I am gonna finish with just one last announcement_. _In two weeks it will be my 16_****_th_****_ birthday – DAD! – I know a lot_ of _you all have met my boyfriend, Rick, and …well..he has asked to get engaged to him on that day ---And I have said yes_.."**

"**_EMILY you are not_…"**

"**_CAL…Sit down and leave her alone, we will talk about this later_.."**

"**_THANK you all –please excuse me cos I need to go hide now_"**

**Emily was off and running, Cal was about to give chase but was held back by Torres, Reynolds and finally Gillian by placing baby Tel in his arms.**

**It took some time to get Lightman to calm down and agree that this was a matter best left to private discussion, and definitely on another day! **

**By this time Emily had snuck back in and was enjoying the 'Wedding Feast' with Heidi and a few other office friends who's table was placed at the opposite end of the room.**

**After a while, with the food eaten, and much alcohol imbibed, the tables were re-arranged more to the edges and the DJ moved in. **

**It was time for the first dance.  
**

**This had been the one area where Cal had insisted he have full jurisdiction. **

**He had ignored various pleas and ploys to try and unearth his choice, so Gillian now took to the floor with some slight trepidation as she waited for the opening bars of the song, hoping that it was something she at least knew.**

**Cal grinned as the first chords blasted out of the loudspeakers.**

"_**Hey girl, if you want me, cum and get me,**_

_**Don't hang around or we could spend the night sleeping alone.**_

_**If you could change your style for a while in my direction,**_

_**Tell me do I look the kind of guy who'd take advantage of a woman like you – or is that want you want?  
**_

"**So_rry luv, not exactly a slow dance, but bearing in mind the chorus, I simply couldn't resist_!"  
**

"_**Would I lie to you?**_

_**Would I lie to you?**_

_**I would do anything that you want me to,**_

_**But would I lie to, would I lie to –Should I lie to you?**_

_**Just to get in yer pants…"**_

**There was general laughter and some gasps of surprise as the heavy ****rock "Whitesnake" hit caught everyone by surprise….**


	25. Chapter 25

**Hopefully things are nearly back t normal now and it therefore safe to publish this chapter: ENJOY**

_Disclaimer as Norm._

**Whatever Happened To Zips?**

**The hotel room was sumptuous, not that Cal cared about the surroundings much, since slipping away from the reception his mind was really only on one track.**

"**_Are you just going to sit there and stare at me all night_?"**

"**_Well I thought you were the boss now luv – What did you have in mind_?"**

"**_You could start by helping me out of this dress that you insisted I stay in for the whole evening_"**

"**_But I love you in that dress! Helps me keep believing that all this is real_… _Nah, I think you should keep the dress on..it doesn't have to get in the way of things – I'll just….work_ _round it_.."  
**

**With that Cal was off the bed and hitting the floor by her feet, then he was making his way up her thighs UNDER the folds of the gown.  
**

"**_NO, Cal stop that… don't…you can't just…Cal! that tickles …nooo_"**

**Grabbing a large amount of material Gill lifted it up to reveal a schoolboy grin and hair that was now sticking up at all angles.**

**Slipping one arm behind her knees Cal pulled, he used his other arm and part of his body to cushion her fall to the floor next to him. **

**His mouth then returned to the delightful exploration of her upper thighs.  
**

"**_Oooh God….Cal…There's a big bed right there that's supposed to be for this sort of thing_"**

**She was wriggling madly, half was an attempt to escape the pinion of his arms and body, half was just in pure pleasure.**

"**_Oh I know about the bed luv…and we'll get there…eventually_…."**

**After about half an hour of playful fighting Gill had managed to stand up again, her hair was completely ruffled and her cheeks were fully flushed.**

"**_Now…"_ she said trying to restore her breathing to normal and sound in control, "_Are you going to be sensible and help me with the buttons on the back of this dress? Or do I have_ _to get on my cell and call Ben here to control the situation_?"**

**Cal grinned and lifted his hands in defeat.  
**

**Standing, he wrapped his arms round his bride and started to do battle with the tiny pearl buttons at the back of the dress.**

"**_Christ how many of these bloody stupid finicky little things are there? – had no one heard of ZIPS at this shop you went to_?"**

"**_It's designed to make it a slow, sensuous procedure Cal…don't you dare start just ripping them off_!"**

"**_An there's me thinking you liked a bit of rough_!"  
**

**He had managed to free the last of the annoyances and slowly pulled the front of the gown forward and away from her body. **

**Now loosened, the weight of the gown, and gravity, finished the job for him.**

**Locking her into a fierce but passionate kiss, he lifted her out of the pool of satin, silk and lace, and lay her gently on the bed.**

"**_At last the bed! – happy now_?"  
**

**His face was mere centimetres away from hers as she answered him, her voice low and husky, "_Well it's a good start Dr. Lightman, but I think you can do a LOT better_…"**

**Cal needed no further encouragement or instructions….**

**The following hours of the night, and early morning were spent in alternating indulgences of playful fighting and banter, champagne and pleasure….**

**Watching the sunrise from their bed through the panoramic window, Cal let his eyes close for a few moments. **

**His fingers were stroking her arm as she lay with her head on his chest, **

"**_We did it didn't we luv? finally made it – Mr and Mrs Lightman…this has got to cum under 'Miracle' status_…" **

**Gill chuckled and kissed his skin allowing her tongue to twirl some of the soft chest hair. **

"**_I think it is more 'Emily wins again' than miracle_. .._Do you REALLY think she knew… way back at the start like she said? She could only have been 8-9yrs old_….."**

"**_Oh Yeah, she knew all right! Emily always knows everything about people_ she's close to. _I think I helped produce a 'natural', but she has the education to go with it, and has_ _been learning the 'science' from the cot_….._That's wot makes her so bloody GOOD at it…and dangerous"_**

"**_Maybe you should have left her in charge of the company while we are away. A sort of …trial run for when she's older_…"**

"**_Wot makes you think she won't be? She's just as good at manipulating Torres and Loker as she is me_"**

**Gillian laughed, "_It's not such a bad thing…she's a lot better in the tact and diplomacy area than one of the current bosses_"**

"**_Well I think my daughter has interfered enough in this marriage already…an there's defiantly ONE area that I am better than her in_…." **

**Cals hand moved from Gills arm and travelled downward, rolling over on top of her, his mouth started following his hand….. **


	26. Chapter 26

**Again- sorry for the delay but I have waited to publish this chapter till after the site email/reveiw problems have been sorted out - I and have tried - emailed the site support, tried to get some help from certain forum moderators......Anyway - here it is - and hope you like it.....**

_Disclaimer as norm_

**Hot Saunas and Huskies**

**The sauna was hot (thank god, it was the first time he had felt hot all day) It wasn't big, but as it's only two occupants were himself and his 'wife' it seemed just right. **

**Hot and cosy.  
**

**Gillian was sitting up, gazing out of the small porthole shaped window that gave a wide view of the tiny harbour, the long bridge over the lake inlet and the stunning mountain range beyond. **

**Nearly all it covered in crisp, clean, fluffy white snow.**

**He must have been having a minor break down when he had booked this honeymoon. **

**Tromso – On one of the most northern points of Norway. **

**Cold. Snow covered, dark, a sort of bluish darkness that prevailed through an awful lot of each 24hr period at this time of the year.  
**

**Yeah, just his cup of tea!**

**He knew however that Gillian would fall in love with it. (If she ever wants to come back she can come with Em and Tel, he would go to Vegas!)**

**It had been their first day there and they had spent some of it settling in to the small but friendly and centrally situated hotel. **

**Having donned the thermal clothing they had gone out for an exploration of the small, quaint area they were staying in. **

**There were more modern, larger department stores further up the hill behind the hotel. Gillian had already been spending having found several shops that specialised in Beautiful, hand made, one off pieces of silver jewellery. **

**As they came back down towards the sea inlet lake and harbour, the roads became narrower and winding. This is where they found the abundance of Norway's very own brand of 'Trolls' **

**They came in all shapes and sizes, all ugly and evil looking in their own way but both Cal and Gillian loved them**

"**_This one could – at the right angle look a bit like Eli_" she grinned**

"**_And this one – from any angle looks like Torres first thing in the morning_!" Cal grinned, his reference to the fact that he KNEW exactly what Torres looked like first thing in the morning was not un noted, but long since forgiven.  
**

**After insisting on a snowball fight, and a least ONE photo of him making a 'snow angel' they had retired to their room, stored the shopping, eaten a stunning meal and made their way to the top of the hotel were the sauna was located.**

"**_The Managers got a special surprise booked up for us tomorrow_" he grinned at her.**

"**_Do you mean you don't know about it either? Or is it just me that's got to have a sleepless night trying to guess_?"**

"**_Oh sure – I know…but then I hadn't planned on either of us getting much sleep anyway_…"**

**The following morning found them up bright and early. **

**After a substantial breakfast they got into the waiting taxi and sped off.  
**

**It was less than an hours ride and the scenery on route had been nothing short of 'Christmas Card Magic' even Cal was transfixed by the snow covered single cabin style houses set amongst the slopes of the mountains.**

**When they finally reached their destination the surprise became a lot clearer.  
**

**There were already groups of people standing around, but from behind the main building you could clearly hear the dogs barking- they knew what was coming and were excited.**

**As they rounded the end of the large cabin all you could see was at least 100 individual kennels on stilts, beautiful husky dogs of all colours were jumping around on long chains, the line of sleds had been brought out and they knew it was 'walkies' time.**

**They were all carefully briefed. **

**They could choose from a 1 person sled, a two person, or for those who really weren't that brave a larger communal 10 seater that would be driven by one of the staff. **

**The newly weds went for the 2 person.  
**

"**_Right, listen carefully, the dogs tend to know the route but make sue you always stay behind the main sled anyway – don't want to get lost out here_." **

**"_One person rides in the sled, the other is driving and balances on the two runners at the back_." **

**"_Most anything will get them going – YAAAH – GO DOGS, once they go they will keep going, huskies love to run_. _You 2 person sleds have 8 dogs the reins attach to the to head_ _dogs use them to turn and remember to lean. To slow down you must shout 'STURE' in a loud and commanding voice_, _if this doesn't stop them completely you will find a small_ _metal 'anchor' attached to a long piece of rope secured at one end to your sled. Throw this out behind you …and hope it catches on something_"**

**_"Half way round the trail we will stop and allow you to change if you want to. Ladies and gentlemen, please take to your sleds_."**

**Gillian had insisted on trying to drive first. **

**Cal tried to make himself comfortable in the bottom of the sled. **

**It was nothing like the American versions in that it consisted merely of a metal bar frame and the seating area was just several layers of 'hide' stretched over the bars and balancing on the ski runners underneath.**

**As the convoy set off, Gill was a bit tentative and was soon falling behind the main pack.**

"**_Shout at them Foster! They are not some bunch of sensitive school kids, yell for gods sake!"_**

"**_I AM and stop calling me Foster… Dogs…GO_"  
**

**With that they seemed to wake up and Cal was thrown backwards into the hide skin. The surface became quite bumpy and his back was beginning to complain when….. SNOW, all around him, coating him as he rolled further down the hill that had over-turned the sled and sent them both off on the downward slope.**

**Finally coming to a halt nearly on top of each other, Gill just started to howl with laughter.**

"**_BLOODY WOMEN DRIVERS_" but he ended up in hysterics as well.**

**One of the staff had hold of there sled and pack and was guiding it down towards them.**

"**_You – in the sled…I'm driving now_" Cal wanted to play……..**


	27. Chapter 27

**Well it started out as being a 2 or 3 chapter this one....I got carried away....all good things have a natural end tho. Really hope you enjoyed this tale and THANK YOU ALL somuch for all your encouragement along the way...You have been amazing and the story wouldn't have been half what it was without you all.**

_Disclaimer as Norm_

**Surprises For Life**

The rest of the husky safari passed off reasonably well without too many 'incidents'

Yes, Gill had spent a huge majority of the ride screaming at Cal to slow down.

Cal in turn had yelled at the dogs to go faster.

Once or twice he was 'told off' by the safari leader for 'overtaking', but he at least managed to keep the sled upright, a fact he kept reminding Gillian of throughout most of the cab ride back to the hotel.

"_I keep trying to tell you, there were some rocks under the snow, and THAT is the reason it overturned, it was nothing to do with my_…."  
"_Yeah – keep telling yerself that luv – face it woman- you just can't handle a pack of hounds_!"

He twisted out of the way just quickly enough to avoid the cold, wet jacket that Gill had just removed..and then thrown at him.

"_Oi! Now just pick that up and hang it in the drying closet where it's supposed to go_"

"_Or What?"_

"_Or I might just have to remove the rest of your clothing myself_ – _and then drop you out of that window into the six foot pile of snow out there – naked_!"

This time he wasn't quick enough, and the sodden trousers hit him in the face.

He grabbed her and started pulling the rest of her thermal clothing off until she was down to her bra and knickers. Then catching her in a bear hug and pulling her onto the floor he rolled around.

Gillian was screaming and kicking at him, Cal still had all off his cold, wet clothing on and it was taking her breath away with the shock of it against her bare flesh.

"_Cal, let me go- you bastard that is SO cold- stop it NOW- Cal I hate you sometimes_ …."

More because he now wanted to rid himself of the cumbersome clothes, than anything to do with feeling sorry for the screaming, wriggling woman beneath him, Cal let Gillian go and stood up.

Walking into the bathroom he started removing his wet apparel while at the same time grabbing a thick towel from the warming rails and throwing it at his wife.

Turning the shower to maximum he called through, "_I'm gonna take a long hot shower luv- you interested_?"

He need not have raised his voice as he was already behind him, divesting him of the rest of his underwear (hers had already been shed) she pushed him into the steaming spray.

Later as they cuddled beneath the duck down quilt, Gill started running hers fingers up and down his inner thigh, "_So, Dear husband. Do you have any more surprises lined up for me_ _tomorrow_?"

"_As it appens – I do. More to the point tho, I might have one or two before that_"

He put his hand over hers and slowly guided it to between his legs, grinning at her.

"_Well- that is a nice surprise darling – does it come with a bow on it_?"

"_Not sure – why don't you go take a look_"

Gillian slid further down under the quilt, giggling, looking to she if she could find a ribbon.

There was no early morning start required the next day, so they had a very leisurely breakfast and took there time dressing.

Gillian had insisted she simply HAD to have more 'Trolls' so they went and hammered Cal's plastic again.

His moaning got him no-where. "_Strictly speaking, it's mine as well now you know_"

"_Fantastic…So now it's you and Emily I have to go to work for is it? Talking of Emily_…."

"_I know, don't start fretting about it now sweetheart_. _It's a whim, she's more or less sixteen and she wants to push some boundaries_"

"_I'm more worried about what 'boundaries' that bloody Dick wants to push with Em_, _yer know what young lads think, stick a ring on a girls finger and they can_…."

"_It's Rick, Cal! and well you know it. I will talk to her when we get back, Leave Emily to me – and leave Rick alone_!"

It was approaching 4pm when they left the shopping in the care of the hotel receptionist and Cal started walking Gillian down to the dockside.

"_A boat! We're going out in those freezing waters, at night, in a boat_?"

She stared at in incredulously.

"_It's a ship luv, quite a big one and perfectly safe_"

"_But it's night, we won't be able to see a thing_"

"_Think about all those icebergs, with the moonlight bouncing off them, reflecting in the dark water, a clear sky with all those stars_ – _Bloody hell I thought you were suppose to be the romantic_ _one_!"

He guided her across the boarding ramp and inside the vessel.

Once they had cleared the small harbour area, and the lights of Tromo became distant, it was a beautifully clear night, and the stars could be very clearly seen.

Gillian was becoming a little frustrated that she was having to see it all through the small windows of the ship though. Cal seemed very happy staying inside and enjoying the free, liberal amounts of hot, mulled wine that was being passed out.

"_You can take that with you, Cal, Please lets go top side, just for a little while_"

"_We will luv, soon – promise, just have another of these first tho, it's bloody heaven this stuff is_"

One of the ships crew approached them, he lent over and whispered in Cal's ear.

Cal had made sure he had 'greased' a few ship crews hands so that he would be alerted the second it started- and that he and Gill would be assured of a perfect position on deck.

Grabbing a surprised and puzzled looking Gillian by the hand he followed the crew member through the corridors and up to the open. They were taken to the very front of the ship and offered 2 comfy looking chairs with warm blankets.

Following Cals lead Gill sat and wondered what the hell was going on now.

Cal tapped her on the shoulder and just nodded his head up to the sky, she followed his gaze and almost immediately took a sharp intake of breath.

_**It started with thin, twirling ribbons of electric green.**_

_**The ribbons grew larger and danced across the darkened sky, soon they were joined by thick flickering lines, and clouds of multi blue tones.**_

_**It was almost like a painter had just thrown liberal amounts of paint on a black canvass**_, _**but as the paint touched the materiel it became alive and started an elaborate, un**_ _**choreographed dance with the others colours that it joined.**_

_**Deep pink was now in the mix and shimmered in the background with the green and blue still taking centre stage in front of it.**_

_**Sudden starbursts of crimson and purple made repeated cameo appearances in the show**_.

Gillian had no clue of how long she watched this wonder of nature, but gradually the colours dimmed and faded until just the faintest hint of the original green ribbons were left.

Throwing herself into Cal's arms she realised that tears were flowing down her face.

"_**Aurora Borealis! **How..how did you know that I've dreamed of seeing_…."

"_Well I sneak into your office and secretly read your diary don't I_"

"_Cal- I mean it- how did you know_?"

"_You mentioned it to Loker once, I was in the lab at the time but I don't think you knew it_"

Gill tried to think….

"_That must have been years ago Cal_"

"_I've got perfect recollection when it comes to anything to do with you Luv_"

Gillian cuddled in closer, not wanting to ever let him go.

Would this husband of hers ever stop surprising her – She hoped not.

Somehow, she knew he wouldn't!

**The End**


End file.
